Another Day Gone
by catwoman981
Summary: After getting into an accident, Mark loses his memory. And much more!
1. Who are you

**A/N: I ****know**** the grammar is bad! Sorry!**

**Who are you?**

Roger, Mimi and Benny all sat in the loft at 9:00 pm, waiting for their cameraman to return from the job he hated with a passion. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Just screen it," Roger said, not caring about the phone.

"What if it's Mark?" Mimi asked.

"Screen it."

_SPEEEAAK!!_

_Beep. Hi, this is Dr. Quinn from the Raphael Medical Center. Uh, a Mr. Cohen has been checked in. He was in a car accident. I think he was hit on his bike. Please come down. Beep. _

"What the fuck? Accident?" Roger yelled, running from the couch to the door.

"Roger! Get back here! You forgot your coat!" Mimi called, running out the door after him with his coat in her hands.

As they ran out of the building, Benny took out his keys.

"I'll drive."

Roger looked at him, "Thanks scum."

Mimi rolled her eyes, "Rog, not now."

When the Bohos reached the hospital, Roger swung open the doors. "Mark!" he called running to front desk. "Where is he? Where's-"

"Davis, relax," Benny said, putting his hand on Roger's shoulder. "Access me, Miss."

The big nosed front-desk woman blow a bubble of her bubble gum "Yeah, who are you looking for?"

"We're looking for a Mark Cohen. He was checked in here after being hit by a car," Benny explained.

The woman type on her computer and looked up, "Mr. Cohen is still trying to get stable, but I'll let the doctor know, alright? Please have a seat." She blew another bubble.

Benny and Mimi lead Roger over to the seats in the waiting room. As they sat, with Roger's face in his hands, they heard a diva's voice.

"Mark!" Maureen called, running through the doors. She spotted the others, "Mimi! I got your phone call!" Maureen ran over followed by Joanne and Collins.

"Is he alright?" Joanne asked.

"We don't know. We're waiting," Benny said, wiping his forehead with is hands.

"No we're wasting time," Roger said, a little too loud, so Mimi shushed him.

"Calm down, Davis," Collins said, sitting down, "He's not dead."

"He was_ hit _by a _car_! He _could've_ been dead!" Maureen said, loud, "God, I need to see him."

"Need? Aren't you overreacting a bit," Joanne told her stressed-out Diva as she sat next to her.

"Don't worry, Jo," Mimi laughed, "She's just as bad as Mark's dad over here."

"I'm not his father! He hates his father!" Roger tried to defend himself. Mimi laughed.

"Yeah, you're Mark's personal bodyguard!" Mimi teased, forming his hands into fists and pretending to hit Roger.

"Mimi, please stop," Benny begged, "He's worried."

"I'm sorry, but Roger and Maureen are not the only ones that care about Mark," Mimi said.

"Yeah, because you, Joanne and everyone else seem SO worried," Maureen defended her and Roger.

"Maureen, don't make this about us," Joanne told Maureen.

"You're right, it's not about you. It's about Mark," Maureen shot back at her girlfriend.

"Then make it about Mark, and not about how you feel," Joanne shot back.

"How I feel? What's that suppose to mean, because I-"

"STOP!" Roger and Collins both yelled at the fighting girlfriends.

The group sat quietly as before a nurse walked out.

"Is the Cohen family here?" The nurse asked. The Bohemians all ran over to the nurse that was startled, "You're _all _family?"

"Yes, we are!" Maureen told in the nurse's face. "And you're kind of cute!"

Joanne rolled her eyes at Maureen, "Can we see Mark or the doctor?" she asked.

The nurse nodded, "Yes, but you need to see the doctor first."

She led them back and placed them in an empty room.

"Where the fuck is the doctor?" Roger said, pissed off.

"Watch your mouth, Davis," Benny said. Roger laughed.

"What are you, my mother?"

Finally, the doctor came in.

"Where is he?" Roger and Maureen asked.

"I'm Dr. Quinn, and I've stabilized Mr. Cohen-"

"Mark," Roger informed the doctor.

"Mark. But there is a problem-"

"What?" Maureen gasped, cutting the doctor off.

"I'm afraid he hit his head pretty hard on the car that hit his bike-"

"So, he has a concussion?" Benny asked, thinking he knew the solution.

"A _severe_ concussion, and-"

"AND?" Maureen was getting to eager.

" And, a very severe case of Retrograde Amnesia."

"Oh. My. God," Benny whispered.

"In English please," Roger asked, noting getting what the doctor said.

"He's suffering memory loss," Dr. Quinn conformed.

"What?" Roger said, choking up.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Quinn replied.

"B-but, it's only temporary, right?" Maureen barely said, "H-he'll get it back, right?"

"I'm sorry, but his brain was so badly injured from the impact of the accident that, I'm surprised he's not in a coma," Dr. Quinn explained.

"So-What does he remember?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Quinn told, "We're going to let you all in to see how far of his memory is loss."

"Okay, let's go," Roger said, heading for the door.

"Look," Dr. Quinn said to him, "There is a high chance he won't remember, but don't give your hopes up."

"Hope? Do you know what we've been through? We're _way _past hope now."

Dr. Quinn led them to Mark's room: 621.

"Ready?" Dr. Quinn asked.

The group shook their heads. As Dr. Quinn opened the door, they saw the small, blonde boy sleeping in the hospital bed. He looked horrible. Black eyes, cuts and bruises everywhere, blood marks on his chest and face, his skin looked black-and-blue and he was ghostly white.

Roger sat in the chair, as the group gathered around the bed. Roger than shook Mark's arm.

"Mark?" he whispered. The filmmaker slowly opened his eyes, and gently turned his head to Roger.

The blonde had fear in his eyes, "Wh-Who are you?"

Roger felt his heart-racing. But, he had to stay cool, and so did everyone else.

"What do you want?" Mark demanded, now fully awake.

"Mark! It's us!" Roger tried to explain.

"I don't know you! Go away!" Mark yelled, starting to shiver in fear.

"Mark, remember me? Maureen? I popped your cherry!"

"You did WHAT? Get out!" Mark shouted, "Help!"

Dr. Quinn and a nurse came running in. Everyone was too in shock to stay. Benny and Collins ran over to Roger who was still in his seat.

"Rog! Come on!" Collins said, as Benny grabbed Roger.

"No! I'm noting leaving him!" Roger growled.

"That's not _him_ right now!" Benny tried to say over Mark's screams.

As the door shut, all they heard was Mark yelling and Dr. Quinn and the nurse telling him to relax. Roger hit his fists against the wall as Maureen cried in Joanne's arms.

"He didn't recognize any of us," Collins said, still in shock.

"He didn't even recognize _me_! ME!" Maureen sobbed.

"He'll get well, you'll all see!" Roger said, walking off.

"Yeah, we'll see alright…"


	2. This Nightmare

**Two: This Nightmare**

After a stressful night of barely any sleep, Roger left the loft, without waking Mimi and went down to the hospital. When he reached Mark's room, he took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. There was his filmmaker, sitting up on the bed with a breakfast tray in front of him. Mark lowered his eyes brows to Roger.

"I told you to go away," Mark said.

"Sorry, Mark," Roger said, shutting the door, "But I can't do that."

"How do you know my name? I swear I'll call someone in," Mark threatened.

Roger sat in the chair next to Mark, against his wishes.

"You don't listen well, do you?" Mark asked, wanting to eat in peace. "What's your name?"

"Roger Davis, remember?" Roger tried to tell Mark.

"What do you do for a living?" Mark asked, playing with his eggs.

"I use to have a band called the Well Hungarians. You were our equipment manager," Roger explained. Mark lifted his eye brows.

"I was? I don't remember it," Mark responded, then took a bite out of his eggs.

"Mark, you were sit by a car. You lost your memory," Roger told him.

"Why are you telling me this? I know I was. The doctor explained everything to me last night after you people left," Mark said, with his mouthful and swallowed.

"Then, if you knew...Why did you just try to kick me out again?"

"I was scared. Scared that it was true. Did we really know each other?"

"Yes, we did. All too well to be honest," Roger said, putting a bag in his lap, then digging in it.

"What are you looking for?" Mark asked. He saw Roger take out a navy, blue and white scarf.

"This, Mark, is yours," Roger said, setting the scarf in Mark's lap.

"Mine? It's nice."

"It is. You wore it everywhere you went."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to help you, Mark. You're going to remember everything. I promise."

Mark looked down, "I don't if I can. I mean, I just learned your name."

"We have to try Mark. You don't want to go on living life not knowing half it, right?" Roger tried to talk into Mark.

"I guess so. Will that Diva chick still be around?" Mark asked as if he hoped she wasn't.

"Why? How do you she's a Diva?" Roger responded.

"The doctor told me. And, she kind of scared me," Mark told him.

"Mark, Maureen is your ex-girlfriend. She dumped you."

"Thank God! I could not have imagined dating her!" Mark said, relieved.

"Mark? Maureen still loves you, and you two are friends," Roger explained to Mark, not liking the way he was talking about Maureen.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Mark asked, getting off the "Maureen' subject.

"Yes, my girlfriend's name is Mimi. She was that Latina that was here last night," Roger told Mark.

"Do I have a girlfriend?" Mark asked, more worried about his love life.

"Ah, no," Roger said, scratching the back of his neck, "You're single at the moment."

"Am I gay?" Mark asked, more worried.

"Mark! Enough questions! We have plenty of time later!" Roger lost it. Mark was asking question after question.

"Well, I want to know who I am! You keep bringing up these people that I have no memory of…What do I do for a living?" Mark responded. Roger hit his forehead.

"You are a filmmaker," Roger said, as if Mark knew.

"Why do I do that for living?" Mark asked, not quite happy with his job choice.

"Mark, filmmaking is your passion! You live for it," Roger said, shocked at what Mark said.

"Why is it my passion? All you do film. Sounds lousy to me," Mark laughed.

"You've lost it," Roger barely said. "You've completely lost your mind."

"My memory you mean," Mark reminded him.

"Whatever," Roger said, getting up, "Look I have to go."

"You're leaving already? But we just started," Mark whined, wanting to know more.

"I have to go and think, but I'll be back alright?" Roger assured him.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later. Bye," Mark said, as Roger shut the door.

Roger went back to the loft to think some more.

"Where were you?" Mimi demanded to know.

"I was at the hospital with Mark. He's lost it, Mimi," Roger sunk into the couch next to her.

"Why? What happened?" Mimi asked, messaging Roger's shoulders.

"He thinks filmmaking his lousy," Roger informed her. Mimi stopped. "Don't stop."

"Rog, we have to do something. Fast," Mimi said, in shock.

"I know. Maybe if I bring more stuff or something, maybe something in his mind with trigger," Roger suggested.

"Like his camera?" Mimi asked.

"It's a start," Roger smiled as he rose from the couch and looking for the camera.

"But, you know, we can't rush this. If he doesn't feel like filming, than...We can't force him to," Mimi tried to explain.

"I know, but this is who he is, Mimi," Roger said, after he found Mark's camera.

"No, this is who he was _before _he lost his memory. Not the same," Mimi said.

"I have to try, Meems. I do." Roger said, heading towards the door. "I'll be back."

After he left, Mimi stood there, "God, this is a nightmare."

Roger went back to the hospital and back up to Mark's room.

"Hey, rock star," Mark teased, "That was fast thinking."

"Mark," Roger said, sitting down, "I have something to show you."

Roger pulled out his bag, Mark's camera.

"That's mine?" Mark asked, letting Roger set it in his hands.

"Yeah, Mark. That's mister lucky right there. That's your passion," Roger smiled.

"It's a 16mm Bolex," Mark confirmed looking at it, admiringly.

"You know what kind it is?" Roger asked, shocked Mark knew.

"Yeah, it's an older kind. It doesn't record sound," Mark confirmed again.

"Then why do you talk to it when you film?" Roger asked. Mark glared.

"I don't know. But it's in great shape," Mark paused, "Where did all that just come from?"

Roger grinned, "Mark, I think your memory's coming back!"

"Yeah, maybe," Mark said, still looking at the camera.

"We're going to be fine, Mark...You'll see."


	3. Thicker than Blood

**_A/N: Sorry if it's a little cheesy! I gave this bad grammer on purpose to make it raw because RENT is raw...In a good way! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and please continue them!! So...Here's chapter three:_**

**Three: Thicker than Blood**

For the rest of that week, Roger had worked with Mark. He told him about his family back in Scarsdale, his brief romance with his dance partner, Nanette Himmelfarb, and how he started filmmaking. He also explained to Mark how he met Benny and April at Brown University and the three moved to New York, even though Mark was only seventeen.

"So, we met at CBGBs, right?" Mark asked back.

"Yep, we did. Even though you were under aged, Joe Wenger let you work there as bartender and that's where me and my band performed," Roger concluded.

"That's cool. I wish I could remember it," Mark sighed, wanting to remember those old times.

"You will, Mark. You'll see," Roger reassured him. He quickly looked at his watch, "Uh, I have some people coming up to see you."

"Who?" Mark asked.

"Our friends from the loft...Do you remember their names?" Roger responded.

"Um, Benny, he wanted to be a journalist, but married A-Alison Grey. Uh, Joanne, she's a lawyer and dating my ex, Maureen. Then, there's Tom, he is-"

"Collins, Mark. He prefers to be called Collins," Roger corrected him.

"Collins, he's a Philosophy Teacher at NYU. And, Maureen is my ex who is an actress and dumped me for-"

"Joanne," Roger corrected him again.

"Joanne, but she still likes me as a friend. Then Mimi, who works at the Cat Scratch Club-"

"Used to work there, remember? She quit last year," Roger, again, corrected him.

"Used to work there. And then Alexi Darling is my boss at Bizzline-"

"Buzzline, Mark," Roger once again corrected him; "You got everyone!"

"Whoopi," Mark said, sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Roger asked, "You did well."

"It's not that. What if I'm not the same to them? What if they hate me now?" Mark worried.

"Mark Cohen, no matter who you are or what's happens to you, these friends of yours will never, and I mean _never_ hate you. They love you. We all love each other. You got me?" Roger assured his filmmaking friend.

"I guess so. I just need my fucking memory back. It's too hard," Mark complained.

"Living Bohemian is too hard. This memory loss thing is nothing compared to our everyday life, trust me."

"Life's hard for everyone and everything, right?"

"Touché," Roger teased.

"Huh?" Mark was confused...Again.

"Your word, not mine," Roger defended.

Before Mark could reply, he heard the door open. He saw them. All of them; the Bohemians he couldn't remember, but the ones he wanted too. They all gathered around the bed.

"Hey Mark," Joanne said, nervously.

"H-Hi," Mark said to all of them, actually smiling.

"You're not going to throw us out again, are you?" Collins teased, afraid Mark actually would.

"Sorry about that. I was out of line. Sorry," Mark apologized.

"It's ok," Maureen said, sitting on the other side of Mark's bed. "Do you remember me?"

"Not from my memory. Roger told me that we dated and you dumped me for Joanne," Mark told her.

"So, you don't remember how we met?" Maureen asked.

"I'm sorry."

"We met when you filmed my first protest. Then, we made out in the back room. Then we went steady for 1 week and then we had sex, and-"

"Maureen!" Joanne snapped, "That's a little too much information for now."

"Sorry."

Benny walked up behind Roger's chair.

"Did he tell you about our time at Brown University?" Benny asked.

"A little, he didn't tell me much. He called you a yuppie scum-"

"Mark!" Mimi snapped at him."Benny's changed...Right Roger?"

"I wasn't listening," Roger responded.

The seven friends' continued to tell Mark about their earlier times. They mainly told their good times: New Years, Christmas, Maureen's protest, La Vie Boheme at the Life Café-

"I really did that? Man, I'm cool!"

But, there was one thing that Roger left out. The most important thing of all: AIDS.

"Of course when Roger was diagnosed with AI-"

"Maureen! Wait!" Roger called.

"What?"

"Hey, um...Group meeting, outside, NOW," Roger informed.

"Are you guys coming back?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Mark, one minute."

When the Bohemians were out of the room, they weren't happy.

"Roger, you didn't tell him, did you?" Mimi asked, angrily.

"Look, I wanted to. But, I just can't it will hurt him, badly," Roger defended.

"He was hurt before this," Joanne added in.

"Yeah, but it's worse now, He _lost_ his _memory_ He doesn't know things in New York. He'll be lost without us," Roger told.

"Wait, Rog. Lost without _us_, or _you_?" Mimi asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roger asked back.

"Well, not all of have AIDS. I think you're saying Mark would be lost without _you_," Maureen told him.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too. Ever since Mark lost his memory, you've up here _every_ day," Benny explained, "You're the one who keeps telling Mark that he'll be okay because _you_ won't leave him. Do you feel..._Responsible_ for him?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact I do!" Roger confessed.

"Why?" Joanne asked, shocked.

"Because Mark and I are best friends and we have history. We know each other's strengths and weakness, ups and downs, likes and dislikes-"

"Sounds like a marriage," Collins teased.

"It's more than that...It's a strong friendship. Who else stayed with me during my withdrawals and got me off of drugs for good? I'm going to take care of him. And, I'm _no_t telling him about the AIDS right now, because I don't want him to lose hope. I'm _not_ going _anywhere_," Roger finished.

The rest stayed quiet for a minute.

"You're going to have to tell him someday, Rog," Mimi reminded him.

"I know. But, someday when he's good and ready. Someday is _not_ today," Roger defended again.

"But this is a _disease_, Roger! It could take you at any time. He has to know. Remember, no day but today," Collins spoke his words of wisdom.

"Mark isn't Angel, Collins," Roger responded. Collins smirked.

"Well, Mark isn't April either," Collins shot back.

"Guys, that's enough," Benny cut in.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," Roger concluded.

"This isn't about you, it's about Mark!" Collins replied.

"That's why I'm not telling him."

"No. You're not telling him to protect yourself!"

"Why?"

"Because if Mark finds out your dying, he'll give up on your help and seek it from Benny or someone."

"What's wrong with me?" Benny cut in again.

"GUYS!" the three girls yelled. Suddenly, a voice from behind the door spoke.

"Please stop fighting," the voice of Mark begged.

"See?" Roger said, "_This_ is why we need him."

"Never said we didn't, Roger..." They all agreed.


	4. Take What you Get

**Four: Take What you Get**

The other six Bohemians agreed to keep AIDS a secret from Mark...For now. Roger knew he would eventually have to tell him. He thought that Mark would hate him for keeping it from him, but he didn't want Mark to lose hope; finally, Mark's days in the hospital now were numbered.

"Okay, Mr. Cohen-" Dr. Quinn started.

"Mark."

"Okay, _Mark_, I have a psychotherapist to come in and work with you to help you get through this, and, when I think you're ready, you can go home."

"A psychotherapist? What about Roger?"

"Mr. Davis is not a doctor, Mark-"

"But he tells me stuff. I feel better with _him_ teaching me. Just last week he brought me up my camera and knew what kind it was and how old it was."

"Mark, did you remember you had a camera _before_ he brought it up?"

"Never crossed my mind but-"

"See? It was stashed deep in your memory, and you wouldn't have known if Mr. Davis wouldn't have brought it. Dr. Jennings is going to teach you how to remember things so you will just know them."

"But I don't like doctors telling me how I feel. I'm the patient! Don't I have any rights?"

"In this case, no you don't, Mark. You're confused and lost, and that's why Dr. Jennings is going to help you-"

"But I _want_ my friends!"

Mark stopped. _Friends_? He called them his friends. He didn't want another doctor. He wanted Roger. He wanted all of them, even Maureen. He needed them, more than he'd even thought he would.

"Mark, I know you think you know what's best, but...I must advice this special help. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't. You people know _nothing _about me. My friends told me about my life and my family. They told me why I film, how I got here, who I am, about my mom I never see, a father I hate, a sister I have nothing in common with, and...Everything! Could your "therapist" tell me anymore?"

"Mark, you need to relax or I'm going to have to-"

"Daddy?"

Dr. Quinn stopped and turned around, with Mark peaking over. They saw a beautiful burnet girl standing in the doorway that was crying and sobbing.

"Laura, what are you doing here? I'm working right now," Dr. Quinn told his, obviously daughter.

"Sorry, but I had a bad day," Laura said. She her face was so wet that it smeared her make-up and it was red obviously from her wiping her face.

Dr. Quinn looked back at Mark, and turned back to Laura.

"Can it wait, honey?" Dr. Quinn asked his sobbing daughter.

"It's Mike," Laura sobbed.

"Mike? What happened?"

"He hit me!" Laura said, and then let out a big sob. She practically fell to the ground when he father caught her.

"Here," he said, putting in the chair next to Mark's bed. "I'm going to go get you something."

Mark watched as Dr. Quinn rushed out the door. He then looked at the sobbing girl in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked, not sure if he should say anything. Laura looked up.

"No! That fucking bastard," Laura responded, harshly, "I should have listened to that stupid Ex-girlfriend of his!"

_Ex-girlfriend?_ Wow, that was...Odd. Laura looked up at the Blonde boy in the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry if you were in the middle of something. I just-just didn't know what to do. You know? I felt...Helpless."

That's how Mark felt losing his memory: Lost and helpless. He saw a lot himself in the sad girl who was sitting by him.

"I'm Laura Quinn. I guess my dad is your doctor, huh?"Laura laughed, trying to make conversation with the stranger.

"I'm Mark Cohen."

"Well, I'm probably going to stay here for the day and maybe overnight. Are you staying overnight?"

"Yeah, I have to. I was hit by a car while on my bike, and I lost my memory."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"No biggy. I'm just lucky to have good friends to help me out."

"Are you getting any mental help from the hospital?"

"That's why your father was in here talking to me. He wants some Dr. Jennings to help me."

"Pamela is a good doctor, Mark. You're lucky!"

"Well, it's _not _going to happen. I don't want some stupid doctor telling me what I know and how I feel."

"Why?"

"The only help I need are my friends. They've told me so much. And I remember my camera! The brand and everything."

"You're a filmmaker?"

"Yeah, I guess so. My friends told me I work at Buzzline."

"I watch that show. How long have you worked there?"

"Hmm, over a year now I think."

"That's nice. I'm a student at Julliard. I graduate this year."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 22 years. How old _you_?"

"Same. What month?"

"September 13. What's yours?"

"October 26."

"Ha, I'm older!"

"Yeah by," he paused for a second, "39 days."

"Wow, you are smart! Why aren't you in College?"

"I'm a dropout. I did that to become a filmmaker here in New York. What do you study at Julliard?"

"I study the art of Dance if you must know."

"What kind?"

"Wow, you're nosy. I study Ballet, Jazz, Tango and Modern."

"I've taken Tango lessons before."

"Really? Where?"

"With Nanette Himmelfarb at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."

"That's cool. Maybe, once your out of here, we could Tango sometime!"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Look, I hope you know I'm not hitting on you or anything, I mean...You just broke up with-"

"It's fine. I really don't care now. I guess, I never really did loved Mike. But, you-"

Laura stopped when she saw Mark stare above her head. She turned around to see her father with a wet rag and a cup of coffee.

"Hey dad," Laura said nervously.

"Hey," Dr. Quinn said, afraid he was intrupting. Laura smiled at Mark and walked over to her father, who was _not_ happy.

"What did I tell you about getting personal with patients?" Dr. Quinn whispered at his daughter as she grabbed the items in his hands.

"I was just being friendly dad. Besides, he's cute, my age and very mature."

"That's what you said about Mike." Dr. Quinn reminded her, "Go lay down for a while and rest your head."

Laura nodded and left the room. Dr. Quinn walked over to Mark as he looked at his clipboard.

"About Laura-" Mark started before Dr. Quinn intrupted.

"I have the days and times Dr. Jennings will be in to meet with you. You can looked them over to see if there's a time that doesn't work," he handed Mark the clip board. Mark didn't even look.

"None of these times work. No time will ever work." He heard Dr. Quinn smirk.

"See? That's why I don't like my Laura with guys like you, think you know everything."

"Like Mike?"

"Mike and Laura's relationship is none of your business. Never mention it to me again."

"Because you know I'm right?"

"Because it's none of your business. Now drop it or I'll kick your ass out of my hospital!"

"Some doctor you are."

"You and your friends are trying my patience. Now, look over those time and get back to me tomorrow."

With that, Dr. Quinn left. Mark, in fustration, grabbed the clip board out of his lap and threw it across the room, hitting the wall in front of him. He just, at that moment, wanted to go to sleep and never wake up...

-Back at the loft-

Roger was searching the entire loft, nearly distorying it. Mimi, who was out, walked in to see books, magazines, garbage and a lot of other things spread out across the room as if they'd been tossed one by one.

"Roger, what are you doing?" Mimi asked, coming in from job searching.

"Have you seen Mark's film?"

"Which one?"

"Proof Positive."

"I don't where it is. Maybe you could ask Mar-", she paused realizing the name she almost said, "Never mind."

"I have to find it."

"How come?"

"It's got clips of us, Angel, a little of April before she died, and other friends from the Life Cafe."

"So it could trigger something?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

Mimi knelt down on her knees beside Roger, who was kneeling and looking in Mark's closet.

"Here," Mimi said, "Let me help you."

-At the hospital-

Alone, Mark flipped through channels. He was asked a couple of times to keep the volume down by some nurses, in case it was Eleven at Night. He finally found the Tonight Show. As he watched, he heard the door open through the darkness of his room that was only lit by the TV.

"I already turned it down," Mark moaned, getting sick of the nurses "bossing" him around. He was surprised at who it was.

"It's me, Laura," she voice said, shutting the door behind her. Mark turned the TV volume down even more to a point he could barely hear it. Laura quickly sat in the chair next to him.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, afraid her dad would know she was getting "attached" to patients.

"I don't feel like being alone tonight and you were really nice, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I came in here."

"What if Dr. Quinn finds out?"

"My dad? Don't worry. He's got the night off, and I asked him if I could stay overnight. He's at home, don't worry."

"Fine."

Mark turned the volume back up and the two watched TV.

"I love Johnny Carson. Too bad he's leaving," Laura told Mark.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Mr. Cohen, I told you a million times to keep that volume down," a nurse came in complaining.

"A million times is quite a lot, Patsy," Laura teased in a laugh. Nurse Patsy smiled.

"Oh, Laura! You're a character. What on Earth are doing with that low-life? Where's that sweet boy, Mike?" Nurse Patsy asked.

"We, uh, we broke up...Recently."

Nurse Patsy smirked at Mark.

"Not for him I hope."

Laura just laughed as Nurse Patsy laughed too and shut the door. Laura turned to Mark with a smile.

"And what if I did?"

Mark and Laura just laughed. He enjoyed having her company, though he was nervous about Dr. Quinn finding out that his daughter slept in his room.

The next morning, Mark woke up to see a female face right in front of his; she was sleeping. As became more awake, he saw that Laura had crawled on to his bed, and slept next to him. He was glad he woke up before anyone noticed.

"L-Laura," Mark whispered, trying to wake her up. As much as he feared someone seeing, it felt...Nice, waking up to feel the warm, comforting feeling of her breath on his skin. Her arm was around his waist, and one of her legs was between his legs; it had been _along_ time since he had waken up with a woman beside him. Before he could wake her up again, the door open-

"Hey, Mark! Are you-Woah!" It was Roger. Laura quickly woke up and realized what she did and who was there.

"Who are you?" She asked Roger. Roger shut the door behind him.

"That should be my question. Who are you?" Roger responded. Mark decided to cut in.

"Roger this is Laura, Laura this is Roger. Rog, Laura is Dr. Quinn's daughter," Mark explained.

"You're sleeping with your doctor's daughter?" they saw Maureen coming in and shut the door. "That's super!"

"NO!" Mark and Laura yelled at the same time. Laura got down from the bed, and headed towards the door.

"Thanks, Mark for letting me stay! Don't forget about that Tango we planned when you get out!" Laura said, happily as she stood at the door.

"I won't, and your welcome," Mark replied. Laura looked at Roger.

"Nice meeting you," Laura said, and then left out the door, than shutting it behind her.

Roger and Maureen looked at Mark, who was blushing.

Maureen smiled, "Now she was hot..."


	5. Cars and Sugar Cookies

**_A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story for the past days! I REALLY appricate it!!_**

**Five: Cars and Sugar Cookies**

-Three days later: At the Hospital-

"God, I want out of here," Mark mumbled as Nurse Vicki injected his HV needle into the vein of his hand. "Where's Patsy?"

"She'll be in later."

"Terrific."

Mark rubbed his eyes.

"I want my fucking glasses back. I can't see shit."

Once Nurse Vicki was gone, Dr. Quinn came in.

"Dr. Jennings will meet with you tomorrow."

"Whoopi, I'm so happy."

"So am I. The sooner you recover, the sooner you leave."

"How's Laura?"

"I'm fine!"

Mark and Dr. Quinn turned the door to see smiling Laura with a bag. Dr. Quinn glared at his daughter.

"I thought you had class today."

"That's tomorrow dad."

"What's in the bag?"

"I thought Marky could use some _real_ food."

Dr. Quinn watched Laura walk over Mark's bed.

"I brought Coffee and Doughnuts for you."

"He's not a cop, sweet," Dr. Quinn whined.

"Chill, dad."

Mark smiled.

"Thanks, a lot."

"No, problem."

Dr. Quinn shook his head and walked to the door.

"I'll come back to check up…soon."

He finally left.

"Sorry that my dad is a push over."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

Laura took the Starbucks coffee cup and put it on Mark's tray. Then, she handed him a Crispy Cream doughnut.

"I thought Dancers didn't eat."

"Only the anorexic ones. I'm a healthy one."

The two laughed and Mark bit into the sticky, round enjoyment of the Doughnut. Laura smiled.

"Yesterday, before Mike…you know, me and my dance partner, Will, went to the New York theatre Center to do these special dance pieces. And, when he lifted me, I fell-"

Mark froze. Partner. Dance. Lifted…_Fell_. His mind went blank. Laura's lips moved but no words were heard from her. Nothing. Not a sound.

"Mark? Are you okay?"

He couldn't answer. He couldn't think…wait...he could think…he thought…and…

"_Mark! You four-eyed devil! You dropped me!!"_

_Nanette. _

"_I'm sorry, I just…don't-"_

"_Am I too hot for you?"_

_She rose up and grabbed my shoulders._

"_Way too hot."_

"_I know I am."_

_She kissed me…my first kiss._

_It was nice. _

_It was short._

_It was sweet. _

_Black curly hair._

_Brown eyes._

_Tan skin._

_Beautiful smile._

_Nanette. _

_It was her. It was. Right there. And..._

"Mark!"

Mark stopped the thoughts as he heard Laura's saying his name.

"What happened, Mark?"

"I-I…remembered…"

"Who"?

"Nanette Himmelfarb."

"Your dance partner?"

"Yeah…because of _you_."

"Well, I-"

The door suddenly opened. Laura turned around.

"Mike?"

"Hey, babe."

The young man walked towards the bed. He was everything Mark wasn't: He was tall, dark and handsome, while Mark was small, pale and nerdy. Yet, somehow, Mark quickly envied him.

"Nurse Patsy just got in and told me you were here. Who's he?"

Laura smirked, angrily.

"Mark is a patient here."

Mike grinned at Mark's smaller form.

"Are you babysitting him?"

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Why are you here, Mike?"

Mike put his hands on Laura's shoulders.

"God, you're beautiful."

Laura used her shoulders to bump Mike's hands off her shoulders. Mike saw fury in her green eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk."

"About..."

"Our relationship, Laura. I'm sorry for-"

"For what? Slapping my face? Breaking my heart?"

Mark watched Mike look over at him continuously; he was afraid of what Mike was thinking. But, he kept quiet.

"I didn't mean it. I'm just stressed."

"Why?"

Mike looked at Mark again. This time, Laura saw.

"Do you want to go to the hall?" She asked.

Mike nodded. "Please."

Laura grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him towards the door. Mark saw him smile as he and Laura walked out the door.

"I knew she'd take him back," Mark sighed, rolling his teary eyes.

-In the hallway-

"Alright, Mike, I have a friend waiting in there, so make this quick."

Mike smiled.

"Do you like him?"

Laura wanted to slap Mike at that moment, but kept her cool.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine. You see, I'm in trouble-"

"With what?"

"Tommy Hayes."

Laura's eyes widened.

"What? You promised not to barrow money from him again."

"I know, but..."

"But?"

"I needed a loan."

"For what?"

"A car."

"A car? You barrowed money from that Mafia Psycho for a stupid car"?

"Here's the fun part: He told me he'd give me the money if I _stole_ the car."

"And...What did you do, Mike?"

"I took his offer."

"Why in the fuck did you do that?"

"I need that car!"

"Why did he make you steal it, instead of using the loan?"

"Tommy likes kicks, okay? He told me 'why use money when I can steal it and then spend the money'."

"The car you stole...how long have you had it?"

"A week, maybe longer."

"Well, you're on the news."

"I know."

"You're not scared?"

"I'm scared...of Hayes. He wants me to pay him back."

"For what? You stole the car."

"He wants me to pay back the loan. I'm in deep debt."

"But you didn't need the loan because you stole it."

"I spent the loan money in Vegas with my friends."

"You _moron_!"

"I thought Tommy wasn't going to make me pay it back."

"He's not your friend like you think he is, Mike. He likes money and crime. Nothing else."

"I've learned that, okay?"

Laura paused, and then spoke.

"Why don't you sell the car?"

"I can't do that. I tried to return it without getting caught. I tried to sneak it back."

"What happened?"

"I hit someone!"

"You hit someone?"

"Yeah, some dude on a bike."

Laura froze. _On a bike?_

"What did he look like?"

"Blonde hair and _glasses_. He can identify the car."

Laura just listened from there.

"Tommy knows I took the car out, and now it's bagged up because of that stupid bike. I need money for tools to fix it. Can you help me Laura?"

Laura didn't know what to say. She froze for a couple seconds.

"Mike, turn yourself in."

"I can't, I'm not going to prison."

"Why did you _steal _it?"

"I guess, I-I wanted to be cool, you know?"

"Stealing cars is _cool_? No, it's stupid."

"Well, the guy I hit better be careful."

"Why?"

"Tommy saw the paramedics save him."

"Is that why you're here?"

"Laura..."

"Leave."

"What?"

"You heard me. Leave."

"Laura, I-"

"You come here looking for an _innocent_ person that you hit so that you can let Tommy Hayes kill him, and then you ask your girlfriend for money. Wow, Mike that is really charming."

"I-"

"No, you have three other hospital to check. Don't you dare start checking in my dad's."

"You're right. I wouldn't be _that _lucky."

"Get your ass out of this hospital, and never come back!"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. I'm sorry for ever kissing you with my eyes shut so tight."

With that, Laura slapped him.

"I-"

Mike was speechless. He couldn't believe Laura actually hated him, but she did.

"I...have to go."

"And stay gone."

Mike turned around walked down the hallway. Laura wiped her tears and headed to Mark's room.

Mark saw the door open. He saw Laura's tears. He wanted to say something, but he only watched her grab her purse and back to the door.

"Enjoy the doughnuts, okay?" Laura said, with a smile.

Laura left and Mark was again alone.

"They're back together, I know it."

-At the Loft-

After more jobs searching, Mimi went to the loft. When she walked in, she smelt something.

"Is someone…baking?"

"Hey, Mimi!" It was Maureen.

"Mo, what are you doing."

"I'm baking!"

"For..."

"For Mark. I'm making his favorite Sugar Cookies."

"Maureen, as I recall, you can't bake."

"Yes, she can."

Mimi saw Joanne rise up from with a tray in her hands from in the oven.

"I'm a professional, my mother taught me."

Maureen smiled at Joanne.

"God, I love you."

Mimi happily rolled her eyes.

"Is Roger here?"

"No, he left."

"I guess he gave up on the film."

Maureen lowered her eye brows.

"What film?"

"Proof Positive."

Joanne looked at Mimi.

"I thought Mark gave that to his Ex girlfriend?"

Maureen and Mimi stared at Joanne. Maureen was bewildered.

"He didn't give that to me?"

"No, not you".

Mimi was also dazed.

"You mean Nanette?"

Joanne laughed.

"Yes, her. He sent it to her for her birthday to show her his life here."

Mimi smiled.

"Oh, good! Roger's going to be so happy!"

Joanne frowned.

"Ah, Mimi...the film is in Scarsdale, not here."

Maureen smiled at her lover.

"Well at least we know where it is."

-At the Hospital-

Mark heard a knock at his door.

"Come in."

He saw Mimi, Joanne and Maureen come in.

"Hey, baby!" Maureen laughed sitting next to him.

Mark looked at the plastic retainer in Joanne's hands.

"What's that?"

"Cookies," Mimi teased, sitting on Mark's bedside.

Joanne walked up behind Maureen's chair.

"And, before you can have them, you have to guess what kind they are."

Mark smiled at their attempt to regain his memory.

"Here's a hint: It's your favorite," Maureen teased.

Mark sat in silence as he thought

_Cookies. Favorite. Cookies. Favorite. Cookies. Favorite. Cookies. Favorite. Cookies. Favorite. _

"Sugar Cookies?"

All the girls smiled and laughed.

"That's it, Marky! You got it!"

Mark sighed.

"Actually, I smelled it."

Mimi's smile disappeared.

"So you don't remember them?"

"I remembered the smell."

Joanne kept her smile.

"And that's a start!"

Maureen laughed.

"I agree! Let's eat!"


	6. Back to Yesterday

**A/N: As I've said before, thanks for the reviews and keeping up with the story! **

**Six: Back to Yesterday**

"_Are you sure you want to work at Buzzline again?" Roger asked Mark, stroking Mimi's head as she slept in his lap._

"_Roger, someone has to pay the rent. Mimi quit at the Cat Scratch Club and you're too lazy to actually go out a find a job. Besides, Alexi wasn't that bad. I'll survive. I always do."_

_Roger watched as Mark wrapped his scarf around his neck._

"_I thought we didn't care about the rent because we're squatters."_

"_Well, I finished Proof Positive. So, I guess I don't feel too bad about giving my soul away. I did finish, and Alexi begged me to reconsider leaving."_

"_Mark, Alexi always begs. Why give in to her?"_

_Roger saw Mark look at his watch. _

"_Look, Rog, I'm going to be late. We'll talk when I get back, okay?"_

_Mark walked over to his bike to prepare to leave. Roger smirked. _

"_Once you make enough money, be sure to buy a car."_

"_Why?"_

"_New York is too busy for you to be riding your bike. I've never liked you riding it around."_

"_It's my only transportation."_

"_For now."_

"_We'll talk when I get back home tonight." _

Never happened...

-At the Loft: 2:00 am-

"I told him," Roger said, saddened.

Mimi rolled over to see Roger was awake and sitting up.

"What?"

"I told him not to take that job and to buy a fucking car."

"Rog-"

"But no, he didn't listen to me like always."

"It's no one's fault. It was accident. You can't blame yourself."

"I'm not blaming myself. I'm blaming Mark. He should've never taken the job back."

"That doesn't matter now. It wasn't the job and it wasn't the bike. It was an accident."

"That could've been prevented."

"By who? Mark? That's not fair."

"What's not fair? I can't help him. Not really."

"Can't help him? Roger, you've helped him the most, out of any of us-"

"No, I'm lying to him. When I saw him today, all I kept thinking of was the day I would have to tell him about the AIDS."

"Like you said, it won't matter because you won't leave him."

"I keep thinking about what Collins said about April."

Mimi hesitated at the name…_April_. Roger's first love. But, she pulled herself together.

"What about it?"

"Am I being overprotective? Do you think I'm taking too much responsibility?"

"You care about him. And like you said, you two have history."

"Well, so does Mark and Benny."

"But, Benny left. Mark stayed with you. He had a choice to go with Benny, or stay with you. He chose you, Roger. He got you off of smack and helped you through your withdrawal. He took responsibility over you because he cared about you."

"So..."

"You're returning the favor."

"I guess so."

Roger laid his head down. Mimi leaned her head to Roger's so they snuggled.

"I'm proud of you."

"I love you..."

Mimi smiled up.

"I've got good news for you."

"What?"

"I know where Mark's film is..."

-At the Hospital: 11:00 am-

"I was in a crash before?" Mark asked.

Roger laughed.

"Yeah, you had more body injuries than head ones. Your sister-"

"Cindy."

"Right, actually came up. I had a crush on her to be honest."

"You two didn't date?"

"Mark! I was dating April at the time, remember?"

"No."

"Just kidding."

As the two laughed, the door opened.

"Mr. Cohen," the female asked.

"That's me."

The doctor walked over to his bed.

"I'm Dr. Jennings."

Roger lowered his eye brows.

"Who?"

"I'm Mark's Psychotherapist."

"A what-a?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"She's _thinks_ she's going to get my memory back."

Dr. Jennings turned to Mark.

"I'm only going to help you, Mark."

Roger felt mad.

"Uh, miss? I'm helping Mark."

Dr. Jennings shook her head.

"No, this is special help that the Hospital offers."

"Help we can't afford."

"Mr. Coffin already paid for it."

Mark recognized the last name.

"Benny?"

Roger shook his head.

"Is this necessary?"

"I believe it is, Mr.-"

"Davis, if you must know."

"Mr. Davis, today is Mark's first session. Could we have some time alone?"

Roger looked at Mark.

"It's ok, Rog."

"Alright, just call Mimi or Collins if you need anything."

"Aren't you coming back?"

"I have a flight to catch. Benny's paying for it."

"Where're you going?"

"Some place...special."

Mark watched as Roger left the room; Dr. Jennings took his chair.

"Now, Mr. Cohen-"

"Mark."

"Mark. I believe you were in a car accident."

"That's correct."

"How?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Mr. Cohen, your friends are spending good money and time to help you."

"Help I don't need. I want Roger back here."

"Mr. Davis is not a doctor Mark."

"He's better than a doctor. He's my friend and he helps me."

"Ok...let's, uh, talk about you family."

"Alright, there's Roger, Mimi, Joanne-"

"No, your _real_ family."

"They _are _my _real_ family."

"No like your..._biological_ family."

"Mom, dad, sister...next question."

"Don't you want to talk about them?"

"I don't even remember them."

"Well, what has Mr. Davis-"

"Roger."

"Told you about your family."

"I don't feel like-"

"Mr. Cohen-", pause, "Mark, just tell me a little, please?"

Mark sighed. There was no way out. He was stuck. He _had_ to answer.

"I left them when I dropped out of College. I loved my mom very much, but I'm not so close with my dad."

"What do you mean?"

"Roger told me that one night, when I was drunk, I told him about my dad on accident."

"What did you tell him?"

"I-I told him that my dad always praised my older sister, Cindy. She was the perfect golden child and I was the nerdy loser."

"Is that what your father said?"

"I guess so. I read letters Roger brought. He's not proud of me, and he even disowned me. He would rather adopt a monkey than claim me as a son."

"Is that what the letter said?"

"Yeah."

"How did it make you feel?"

Mark felt weird opening up to a stranger; he even _hated _himself for it. It was _his _life, and she had _no_ right asking him such _personal_ questions. But, he _had_ to answer. No way out.

"I can't feel anything. I don't remember it. Roger said I acted like I didn't care, but he could tell I did."

Dr. Jennings could tell Mark was getting upset talking about his father. So, she moved on.

"What about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"How's your relationship, from what Mr. Davis told you, with her?"

"We had a tight bond. You can kind of say we were best friends. While my dad favored Cindy, my mom was always proud of me and encouraged me."

"How did she feel when you dropped out?"

Mark thought, trying to remember what Roger said.

"Well, she was mad at me for a long time. For a whole year, I didn't hear from her. I kept calling, but she never returned my calls."

"And..."

"Last year was the first time she's called to wish me a Merry Christmas."

"So, is your relationship better?"

"Better. Not the way it was before. But it's the best we can do."

Dr. Jennings was writing everything down.

"Ok, and now your sister."

"Cynthia."

"That's her real name?"

"Cynthia "Cindy" Cohen Wilder."

"Wilder?"

"She married Kevin Wilder, a Math teacher back in Scarsdale."

"Does she have any children?"

"Yeah, two daughters, Kate and Alicia and a son, Joseph."

"Are they named in a special way?"

"Joseph is my father's name."

"Oh...what does Cindy do for a living?"

"She's a meteorologist."

"Wow, what channel?"

"She's not on the news. She does the research to tell the news."

"Huh..."

"I was on the news though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my first time was filming Maureen's protest."

"Maureen?"

"My Ex-girlfriend. My family actually saw it."

"What did they think?"

"My father thought it was ...cool."

"That must've been nice."

"I didn't care though."

Dr. Jennings continued to write more down.

"Okay, Mr. Cohen, your time is up."

"Thank, God."

"It wasn't _tha_t mad, was it?"

"Yeah it was."

Dr. Jennings smiled.

"See you on Wednesday, Mark."

"Sure."

After Dr. Jennings left, Mark sat in silence. He wondered about everything he said; he didn't know weather to feel relieved, anger, joy or sadness.

He could help wondering about Laura. She looked upset. Were the tears there because she was sad? Was she in trouble? Or were they tears of joy? Did she leave with Mike? Why did he fucking care so much.

Where was Roger going? Somewhere special? Like where?

Mark was in the in dark...alone.

-The next day-(in Scarsdale)-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Roger stood at the door after he knocked it three times. Mark always said, _"The politest way to knock at stranger's door is to knock it __**three**__ times_." And, behind _this _door, the people _were _strangers to Roger; and Mark would be hurt if he knew who Roger was visiting.

The door opened.

"Yes? Who are you?" Miriam Cohen.

"Hi, um, is his Mark's old home?"

"You mean my son? Yes...why?"

"I'm Roger Davis, his friend from New York."

Miriam, Mark's mother, just stared in silence. _This _was the man Mark bragged about all the time and the one Mark gave up two years of his life for. She didn't know how to feel.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Davis?"

"Well, first of all, it's pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Cohen."

Miriam wasn't sure about him, especially his rock star looks: Long, shaggy hair, black leather coat, charming appeal and the smell of smoking. He was the kind of guys Cindy was banned from dating. But, he was being polite. Maybe...he was worth a shot.

"You too, Mr. Davis," Miriam paused, "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Cohen."

"Please call me Miriam."

So much like Mark.

Roger looked at the house as he walked in. _This is where Mark grew up_. It looked small on the outside, but looked huge in the inside. Miriam led him to the huge living room.

"Please, have a seat. Would you like anything?"

"No thank you," Roger said, sitting down.

Miriam sat in the chair in front of the fire place. Roger smirked, _we need one of those_.

"So, how is Mark? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's-"

_Oh, shit! I can't tell her. She'd kill me, and she'd be heart broken...I won't need to. I just have to get that film and Mark will get his memory back, no problem._

"He's fine, a little...stressed, but he's fine."

"That's good. Why didn't he come down with you?"

"He's really busy at work right now. He sent his film to his old dancer partner-"

_Old? Why do I keep calling everything "old"? God, what's wrong with me? I got to stop being so nervous...I'm going to have a fucking heart attack before this is all over with._

"Nanette, right?" Miriam asked.

"Yeah, and he has some...work friends that really want to see it. He planned to come down but he got stuck at work, so...he asked me to come down and get it for him."

_Good call, Davis!_

"Oh, okay, so you're here for Nanette?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I'll give you the address if you like."

"Thank you."

Miriam rose from the chair and walked into the kitchen. As Roger waited, he noticed a black-and-white picture on the wall above the piano near the fire place. He walked up to it. It was Mark, as a kid, with his camera.

He was bewildered. _How long as Mark had that old. _There's that word again. _That camera?_

"Amazing, huh?" A voice said, behind Roger, and it _wasn't_ Miriam.

Roger turned to see a middle-aged man with glasses...only one guess came to mind.

"Are you Mark's dad?"

"Are you Roger Davis?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm Mark's dad. Call me Joseph."

Roger looked at Joseph. _Wow, Mark has his eyes, completely_. It was scary. Only Joseph was a little heavier than Mark, and taller.

"What are doing here, Roger?"

Roger heard footsteps come in.

"He's looking for Nanette," Miriam came in.

Miriam handed Roger a small piece of paper.

"Thank you for your time and help."

Roger started to walk off when he heard Joseph's voice.

"How's Mark?"

"He's good."

"Why didn't he come?"

Miriam stepped in.

"Joseph, please."

"Is he angry?"

Roger shook his head.

"No."

"I knew he wouldn't have the guts to come down here on his own for that film."

Roger froze.

"You know about the film?"

"Yeah, Nanette brought it over one night. I actually saw what a descent filmmaker he is."

Roger almost thought he saw tears getting ready to come out of Joseph's eyes. Roger just listened.

"But, I guess, he really doesn't care. I mean, he sent you down to get his film. I was actually..._proud _of him."

Roger couldn't speak and move. _Proud. That was the one word Mark never got from his father._ And, now he had. But, it wouldn't matter now. Roger just listened.

"Tell Mark, good luck on his future films. And ask him to send more for us," Miriam cut in.

Roger smiled as his eyes got teary.

"Don't worry, I will."

After Roger left, he felt...a bond with Mark's parents. I felt as if he knew them. For two years, Mark thought his parents hated him, but they were really proud of him. He _had_ to get that film back, and...To get Mark back.

-In a secret location in an abandon building-(At night)-

"Where is that son of bitch!" the sharp voice of Tommy Hayes yelled through the building. "I want that guy killed! He's going to ruin everything!"

One of Hayes' henchmen, Joey, walked up to his leader.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll find him."

Tommy sighed.

"I've worked my ass for _nine years_ to get where I'm at now. Just more time and our plan will be complete, but now that stupid bike boy is out there and he can identify that stupid car."

Joey thought about the red car down in the garage.

"Boss, it bagged up pretty good. It useless now."

Tommy smirked, put his hand in his pocket, pulled out a gun and shot Joey right between the eyes.

"I have never miss. And no one messes with Tommy Hayes. _No one_."

As Tommy put the gun in his desk drawer, he heard footsteps come down the hallway, and saw the door open.

"I told you fuckers to knock before you come into my office!"

He saw his newest henchman come in.

"Sorry, boss," Scott said, "Some guy wants to see you."

"Who?"

"His name is-"

"Tommy!"

Tommy saw that idiot Mike come in. Scott felt scared as Tommy looked at him.

"I told you not to let people in unless I say."

"I'm sorry, Tom-I mean, Hayes-I mean-"

BANG!

Mike saw Scott get shot right between the eyes. He felt cold as he saw the Scott's lifeless body fall straight to the ground, motionless.

Tommy laughed.

"Hey! I got two bodies up here!"

Mike saw three guys come up to get the bodies. As they carried them out, Mike walked to Tommy's desk.

"Why did you kill them?"

"They were useless."

"They were _new_."

"That's no excuse."

Tommy played with his gun.

"You got my money?"

"Uh, no."

Tommy stopped, and aimed the gun at Mike.

"Then why are you here?"

"I think I can find the guy who I hit that night-"

"That night you tried to _take back my car_!"

"Our car-"

Tommy aimed the gun higher.

"Don't mess with me, Webster."

Mike froze. He didn't want to mess with Tommy. The guy killed _two _young guys in _one_ night. He was clearly _not_ in a good mood.

"I think I know where to find the guy I hit that night."

"The guy that saw the car and can identify us?"

"Yeah, I think I know where he is."

Tommy continued to smirk; this time is a good way. He lowered the gun, but still kept it up.

"Really? So, then...where?"

"At the Raphael Medical Center."

"Isn't your girlfriend's father a doctor there?"

"You mean Ex-girlfriend."

"Aww, Laura dumped you?"

"For a some dude in the hospital."

Tommy lowered the gun some more.

"Tell me where that bike boy is?"

"I don't know where, but the news said that he was taken to Raphael Medical Center. That's all I know."

"The news? You trust the news?"

"It was right about Sarah Peterson-"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about her!"

Silence filled the room, as Tommy held the gun up again. Tommy finally spoke.

"Go find that son of a bitch and bring him to me."

Mike nodded and walked to door.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Just find him!"

Mike quickly rushed out the door. Tommy smiled at his gun.

"That bike boy is going to get the _shot_ of his life..."


	7. No Lucky Lies

_**Warning: Some parts are graphic, but it's just Roger talking.**_

**Seven: No Lucky Lies**

-At Nanette's house-

"So, how is Mark?"

"He's fine, and thank you for the film."

_God, Mark was right. She is beautiful,_ Roger thought looking at Nanette.

"No problem, I'm really glad Mark sent it to me; must be hard living with all that HIV stuff."

_You have no idea. _"Yeah, but it's part of our lives and we've learned to accept that."

Nanette smiled in the chair.

"That's good."

"So...you're married?"

"Mark wants to know?"

"Sure."

"Yeah, my husband's out picking up our son from day care."

"That's nice. What's your son's name?"

"Kyle Himmelfarb Driesch."

"Driesch?"

"My husband's last name. Jeremy Driesch. Make sure Mark starts to call me Nanette Driesch."

"I will."

Roger rose up from the couch and headed to the door. Nanette followed him.

"Are you really leaving?"

"I have to."

"Well, there's a storm coming and you don't have a plane ticket."

"I'll take the bus."

"The nearest bus station is ten miles, and look at the clouds. Please, stay for the night. I would hate for you to catch pneumonia or something."

Roger opened the door and looked at the sky. It was indeed getting dark and his black, leather coat wasn't water proof, and he had just gotten over a cold.

"Alright, I'll stay...but_ just_ for the night."

Nanette smiled at Roger shut the door.

"Okay, you can have the guest room and I'm making pasta tonight."

Pasta. One of the best foods ever, and the rare kind the Bohemians couldn't afford to eat. Roger laughed; _my friends are going to kill me._

-At the Hospital-(At night)-

Nurse Patsy opened the door to Mark's room and peaked in; she was shocked to see the lights out and the TV...off.

"Mr. Cohen?"

Mark moaned a little as he stirred to Nurse Patsy's voice. He gentle turned his head to her.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? The TV is off."

"I'm fine. Would you like me to turn it on?"

Nurse Patsy laughed.

"No, it's fine. I was just checking."

"Ok. Have you seen Laura?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"I think she and Mike are back together."

"Great."

"I know. They are such a cute pair, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Nurse Patsy smiled as she shut the door.

Mark just sat there, wondering if he would ever see that dancer again. As he sat there, he saw the door open again.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?" Mark asked.

"It's Mike Webster."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here so _late_?"

Mike turned on the light and walked over to Mark's bed.

"Oh, I was just visiting a friend."

"Who?"

"You, Mark."

Mike sat in the chair next to Mark's bedside. Mark felt uncomfortable with Mike in the room.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk.'

"About..."

"How did you get here, Mark?"

"I was hit."

"By what?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on Marky! We're friends, right?"

"No."

"I heard you lost your memory...right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tonight is your lucky night."

"It is?"

"Yep, you have just met your long, lost brother."

-At Nanette's house-

Roger tried to get some sleep as he slept in the guest room bed at Nanette Driesch's home. The pasta she made was the best he had ever had. He couldn't believe how much Nanette's son; Kyle looked like his father, with Nanette's eyes. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door-

He saw the door open.

"Mr. Davis..." it was Kyle.

"Yeah, Kyle?"

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

Roger was surprised, _Wow, polite for a three year old. _

"Ah, yeah, Kyle, I'm good. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Roger smiled as he saw Kyle shut the door.

Roger laid his head back down as tried to sleep. He only thought:

_How's Mark doing...Alone?_

-At the Hospital-

"My brother?"

"Yeah, Mark."

"That's impossible. Roger never told me about any _brother_."

"Mr. Davis has been _lying_ to you, Mark."

"Lying?"

"Yeah, keeping things from you."

"He told me about my mom, my dad, and my sister, and-"

"They're all dead!"

"What?"

"_Dead_, Mark. Your parents, who are my parents too, and our sister are all _dead_."

Mark froze. He couldn't believe what Mike..._Cohen_ was saying.

"But, Roger said that they live in Scarsdale?"

"They did. Until, they found out about your accident. Then, when they were flying down here, the plane crashed."

"Roger did say Cindy came up to see me last time-"

"See? When I heard about you, I felt horrible about the lies Mr. Davis was telling. I came back to protect my little brother."

Deep down, Mike was laughing..._God, this nerd is so gullible. He'll believe anything. _

"Why would Roger lie to me?"

"To protect himself."

"From what?"

"From his own pain."

"What pain?"

"The pain of dying?"

"Dying?"

"Yes, Roger is dying."

Mark's blue eyes started getting teary.

"He's dying?"

"Yes, Mark...he has HIV."

"What's that?"

"Mike stop!"

Mike turned to see Laura and Mimi standing in the doorway. Mark peaked over to see them. Laura walked up to Mike.

"Get out!" Laura yelled.

Mimi ran over to Mark's bedside. Mike smiled at Mark.

"Don't forget what I said, little brother."

Mike walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

Mimi sat on Mark's bedside and held his hand.

"Are you alright?"

Mark looked at her.

"How did you know to come here?"

Mimi looked at Laura.'

"Laura told me everything. She knew Mike would come here."

Laura sat in the chair.

"Don't worry about him, okay?"

Mark shook his head.

"I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Roger. He lied to me."

Mimi shook her head.

"No, he didn't, Mark. Mike was lying."

"Mike's my brother-"

"No, he's not. He was the one lying."

"About everything?"

Mimi froze.

"No...not about _everything_."

"What _was_ true?"

"Roger has HIV."

Mark turned his head to Laura, who stayed silent. Then, he turned his head back to Mimi.

"What's HIV?"

Mimi took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to tell you. You're going to have to ask Roger."

"I don't want to trust him."

Laura cut in.

"Mark, you have to. Roger was the truthful one-"

"No, Roger was the one that didn't tell me he's dying."

Mimi then cut back in.

"Mark, you haven't heard the full story."

"I don't want to the full story...I want answers."

"The answers are in the story. But, that story is for Roger to tell, not us."

Mark stayed quiet. Everything was too confusing. He didn't know where to stay. Laura stoked the top of his head.

"You need some sleep."

"Roger will be back tomorrow, and you two can talk," Mimi said.

Mark smirked.

"Whatever..."

-The next day (At the Scarsdale Bus station)-

"Thanks for everything," Roger said to the Driesches.

Nanette hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"It was an honor to meet you."

"You too."

Jeremy Driesch hugged Roger too, than stood by his wife.

"Say Hi to Mark for us, okay?"

Roger saw the bus door open.

"Don't worry, I will."

The family waved to Roger as he ran on to the bus. The trip didn't seem that long. The trip from Santa Fe to New York seemed _much_ longer. He couldn't wait to see Mark and Mimi.

-At the Hospital-

"I can't believe what that bastard did!" Maureen exclaimed her feelings.

Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Maureen, sit down."

"From now on, Mark is not going to be alone anymore," Benny declared.

Collins nodded.

"Yeah, last night was way to close."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"How can I trust any of you?"

Benny sighed.

"Mark, we're your friends. Mike Webster was lying to you."

Collins shook his head.

"Mike Cohen...what a joke."

Finally, the door opened. Relief filled the room when Roger's face appeared. Mimi, who was overjoyed, ran to her rocker and held him tight.

"I missed you," they whispered to each other.

Benny walked over, and hugged Roger.

"Good to see you back."

Roger looked at Mark, who looked upset. He turned to Mimi.

"What's wrong?"

Mimi took a breath.

"Laura's ex-boyfriend came in _pretending _to be Mark's long, lost brother."

Roger's eyes widened.

"What?"

Mimi went on.

"And, telling him lies and saying we were lying. The worst part is...Mark was believing him."

"No..."

"Luckily, Laura came and got me. We were just lucky."

Roger shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would he do all that?"

"Laura doesn't know. She thinks it has something to do with a car Mike stole."

"Car?"

"The car that hit Mark."

"I'll kill him."

Mimi laughed, but only for a second.

"Before you can, you _have_ to talk to Mark."

"About what?"

Benny cut in.

"It's time, Roger."

"For what?"

Mimi cut back in.

"For Mark to know the truth."

"What?"

Benny cut back in.

"About AIDS-"

"No, it's too soon!"

"We have no choice. That Mike Webster told him you had it."

"What else does he have to know?"

"What it is. And that most of us have it."

"I can't, I-"

Mimi cut back in.

"Roger! You have to now. Mark's in trouble. No more lies."

"In trouble?"

"We'll tell you later. But for now, tell Mark the truth now."

Roger looked at Mark.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Roger walked over to Mark's bedside.

"Let's give these two some privacy," Benny told everyone.

Everyone left the room in a hurry. The two artists were completely alone. Roger sat in the chair; Mark didn't look at him. He couldn't believe how quickly Mark had changed. Well, poor guy lost his memory and now a bunch of people were telling him different stories; how could he not be upset?

"I didn't lie to you," Roger said.

Mark smirked.

"Yes you did."

"About..."

"What's AIDS?"

"Mark, I-"

"I need to know. If you're going to die, I need to know from what."

"I'm _not_ going to die. Besides, you can't handle it."

"Can't handle it? Look at me! I was hit by a car, I lost my memory, I've put up with doctor after doctor, I had to open my feelings to a woman that doesn't even care, and I've had some dude come in here and tell me he's my long, lost brother. I think I can handle it."

"You _think_ you can handle it."

"If you don't tell me, I'll stop seeking your help and I'll go to someone else. I don't need you."

Roger paused to think, _Damn, Collins was right. He really would leave my help and go to someone else._

"Ok, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"AIDS is an incurable disease."

"Disease?"

"Yeah, it's sexually transmitted."

"From what?"

"Sex, usually homosexuals, but it can be caused by anyone. Just depends on the relationship, gender and how much you have."

"What about HIV?"

It broke Roger's heart having to explain everything to Mark. Before, Mark lived through it like they all did. But now, he had to relive it alone. Mark acted like he was taking it alright, but that was because he wasn't living in it yet.

"It's pretty much the same thing. Only, this is also caused by drugs."

"What kinds of drugs?"

"Illegal drugs. Heroin, Cocaine, Speed, Morphine, LSD...any of those."

"Wow, that's a lot...how did you get AIDS?"

Roger froze up. It was time Mark knew. This was hardest thing (Besides burying April) Roger had ever had to do. But, it _had_ to be done.

"My band and I were on drugs."

"The Well Hungarians?"

"Yeah, we took Heroin, Speed and LSD. But mainly Heroin."

"Why?"

"April was friends with a drug dealer that got her on it. At a party, she introduced it to me and I got addicted."

"What about the band?"

"They got addicted too. One night, we started to beat each other up, and you got into the mess and got a really bad black-eye-"

"Like this one?"

Roger giggled a little.

"After that, you and Maureen let April and me move in with you guys. Later on, Benny and Collins moved it too."

"We _all_ lived in that _one_ loft?"

"We still do."

"How did you take the drug?"

"Shot it up with a needle."

Mark's eyes widened.

"Wow...I get stick of the nurses sticking them into me. I couldn't imagine doing it twenty-four seven."

"We didn't do it _that_ much. We did it about twice a day."

Mark turned his head to look out the window.

"You never told me what happened to April."

Roger took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

"She found out we had AIDS. She didn't tell me. I guess she felt bad and ashamed. I think she wanted to tell me, about I kept blowing her off, and-"

"Roger, just tell me."

"She killed herself."

"Suicide?"

"Yeah. _You_ found her in the bathroom, and Maureen called me. After they took her body away, we found a note on the bathroom floor."

"What did it say?"

"It said, 'We have AIDS', it was written in her own blood."

"Oh my god, how did she do it?"

"Slit her wrist. She died six minutes after she did it, which gave her plenty of time to write those three words."

Roger saw a tear run down Mark's face as Mark shook his head in disbelief.

"I wish I could remember her."

"You two were really close, almost like brother and sister. But, after she got addicted to drugs, you two fought a lot more and didn't even like to be in the same room, and-"

"Don't tell me that."

"Sorry."

Roger and Mark sat in silence for a little bit before Roger finally spoke.

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm mad you kept those things from me. But, I can see why you did."

Roger started to feel relief.

"Believe me, Mark. All I wanted to do was protect you. I was eventually going to tell you once you were out of here."

"Well, I'm glad I found out here. It would've felt too weird, you telling me in the loft."

Roger smiled.

"Well, you get to go home tomorrow."

"Really? Already?"

"Yeah, apparently, Dr. Jennings thinks your fine without the special care, and they're refunding the money Benny spent on it."

"Thank God!"

"I know."

"I can't wait to see the loft."

"Yeah, I have a surprise waiting for you."

"What is it?"

"You're going to have to wait."

"More secrets?"

"Mark..."

"I was just joking."

The guys laughed as their bond reformed to what it was like before Mike intruded.

_-_In the Hallway-

Laura had been coughing that whole day. She thought she was catching something; probably Roger's cold.

"Hey, Laura, are you alright?" Maureen asked.

Laura weakly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I should go home."

Maureen smiled back.

"I'll take you home."

-In the Abandon building-

"So, the bike boy is Mark Cohen?" Tommy asked, waving his gun.

Mike smirked.

"Yeah, at first I wasn't sure, but now I know for sure."

"Great, go get him so I can silence him."

"One thing though-"

"What now?"

"The dude lost his memory."

Tommy paused and looked at Mike.

"What?"

"Mark lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"That's good. He hasn't said anything yet."

"So, are you going to spare him?"

"Hell, no! I'm still going to shoot his brains out."

"Why?"

"So he doesn't talk."

"He can't, he lost his memory."

"If he lost his memory, why take the chance of him getting it back?"

"What if doesn't?"

"What if he does?"

Mike stopped to wipe his forehand to think.

"I almost went through getting him in our side."

"Really?"

"Until Laura and that Latina showed up and stopped me."

"Stopped you? They know?"

Mike froze when he realized what he had said. But now, there was no way out. He was trapped in Tommy's corner.

"I accidently told Laura when I begged her for money."

"You asked her too? What the hell is wrong with you Webster?"

"I don't know."

"I guess I'm going to have to kill her too."

Mike's eyes widened.

"WHY?"

"Don't be stupid, Webster. You know as well as I that she's going to tell someone. Who was the Latina?"

"A friend of Cohen."

"Well, we'll get rid of her too."

"I'm pretty sure they all know."

"All? Who are these people?"

"A bunch of homeless, starving Artists."

"Oh, well...they'll be easy then."

"I guess."

Tommy smirked at Mike.

"Go get Laura. I have an idea."

"What're going to do?"

"GO!"

Mike quickly ran out the door.

"Little, scared Rat. Once these people are taken care of, he's going with them."

-Laura and Maureen walking alone-

"Thanks for taking me home. I really appriecate it."

"It's no problem. I hate hospitals, and I just needed to get out. How many more blocks?"

"Just two."

"Thank God!"

As the girls continued to walk. Laura heard footsteps behind them. She stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Maureen asked. Laura shook her head.

"I thought I heard something."

Maureen looked.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I guess it was just me."

The girls continued on. It wasn't long before Laura heard the footsteps again. She quickly turned around. Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Laura, please just forget-AHH!"

A man in black grabbed Maureen's mouth from behind her. Laura quickly turned around, but was grabbed from the back. A third man came up and used a needle to penetrate in Maureen's skin and she passed out. He then went to Laura and did the same thing. Mike was the fourth man to come on.

"What did you do to them?"

"I used Chloroform to make our job easier."

"Are they dead?"

"No. They're just passed out. They'll be fine. Doctors use this stuff for surgeries. Trust me," Walt said

The three man and Mike dragged the girls back to their location. Tommy was pleased.

"Good. Go tie them up, we'll need them later."

-Back at the Hospital-

"Where are they?" Joanne said, pacing in front of the phone.

"Maybe they stopped to eat something?" Mimi suggested.

"No, Maureen would've called."

"Are you sure about that?" Roger asked.

Joanne sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I hope my honeybear's alright."

Collins shook his head.

"We should't have let go out by themselves."

Joanne stopped.

"What? Why? You don't think-"

_RING!!_

The hospital phone suddently rang. Everyone hesitated before Roger reached over from the chair to answer.

"Hello?"

He heard laughing on the other line.

"Who is this? The Joker?"

The laughing continued until someone spoke.

"This is Maureen and Laura," A man said in a girly voice.

Roger was pissed.

"What've you done with them?"

The man laughed.

"Oh, they're safe...for now."

Joanne ran up and grabbed the phone from Roger.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Joanne yelled.

The man laughed.

"I'll make a deal with you."

The phone's voice egoed.

"You give me Cohen, and I'll give you back your women."

The room gasped, Mark's eyes widened, and Roger grabbed the phone from Joanne.

"What do you want with Mark?"

The man didn't give the answer Roger wanted.

"You have until sun down tomorrow to make up your minds. Later."

_Beep._


	8. The Mind turns and Returns

**_A/N: Thanks for thou reviews! I'm surpised you guys like it! Anways, it may seem like I'm speeding things, but there's ALOT more to come!!_**

**Eight: The mind turns, and returns**

"What are we going to do?" Joanne practically shouted.

"Just calm, Jo," Benny said.

Joanne gasped.

"Calm down? The love of my life has been kidnapped. How the hell am I supposed to calm down?"

Benny just shook his head and looked over at Mark.

"What're we going to do?"

"Call the police?" Collins suggested.

"They'll kill Maureen is they do that," Benny told.

Mark sighed.

"What about Laura? They have her too."

Roger finally cut in.

"Mark gets out tomorrow, so we'll figure everything out tomorrow at the loft, ok?" Roger said.

"But what if it's too late?" Joanne desperately asked.

"Do we have any other choice?" Benny replied.

Everyone agreed, even Joanne.

This was going to be a long night...

-In abandon building garage-

Maureen slowly opened her weak eyes. She noticed that her mouth was closed with duck tape. When she moved her eyes down, she saw that her body was tied to a chair with a rope, her hands bound behind, and her legs were tied up as well. She tried to move, but it was no good. She suddenly felt blood drip down from a gash wound on her forehead. She was afraid of the other wounds she could have, but at least-

"Let go of me!"

Maureen heard a voice coming down and saw the door open-It was Laura being dragged into the garage by two men in black. They tossed her to the ground. The girl just lay there, sobbing. She had a black eye, a large gash wounds on her now bare stomach, a cut on her right cheek, a bloody nose and bruises all over. One of the men, Walt, ripped the duck tape off of Maureen's mouth, causing her to groan a little.

"What do you want?" Maureen asked, trying not yell.

Walt just smiled, grabbed Laura, and tied her to her own chair just like Maureen. All Maureen could do was listen to Laura crying, and think about how her shirt got ripped. She thought maybe she should do more.

"Laura? Are you alright? What happened?"

No answer.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Maureen saw a tall young man with a big nose, and long, bleach-blonde hair.

"Hello, my dears...I'm Thomas P. Hayden, but you can call me Tommy Hayes," the man smiled.

Maureen shook her head.

"What do you want with us?"

Tommy snapped his figures and Walt grabbed him a chair.

"I want to use you girls as bate to get what I really want."

"And what's that?"

"Mr. Cohen."

"Mark? Why? Is it that stupid car?"

"It's more than the car...do you know who I am?"

"A Psychopathic manic?"

"Good guess, but not correct. I am the most wanted murderer in New York. It's taken me nine years to get where I am...and no bike boy is going to get in my way."

"Why?"

"Because I've been let down by everyone in my life; my mother, my sister, my teachers, my girlfrie...never mind, you get the point."

"Well, maybe you should get over yourself," Laura spoke.

Maureen gasped at Laura's words. Tommy smirked and went on.

"I had nothing else to live for. I couldn't get over it. So, I took the life a criminal and I've lived this way ever since."

"But why do you want to kill Mark?" Maureen asked.

"He saw the car Mike tried to steal that car."

"But he can't remember."

"I read about Amnesia..._a lot_ of people eventually get their memory back. I'm taking the risk of him getting his back."

"But, it's severe. I doubt he will."

"I don't care about what you think. Cohen is not ruining what I have created."

"What have you created?"

"Look around you? All these people were homeless druggies and I took them in. I gave them something to live for."

"What could this possibly give them to live for?"

"Take back the city that was once theirs before all this disease and rich folks came around."

"You're sick."

"I know."

Tommy rose up and walked towards the door, and smiled at Laura.

"You were great."

Tommy finally left. Maureen turned to Laura.

"What did he mean?"

"Forget it."

"No, what did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that."

-The next day (At the hospital)-

Roger and Benny packed up Mark's things as he dressed himself in the bathroom. Joanne and Collins were checking Mark out. Roger, Benny and Mimi were in the hallway when Mark came out dressed in a dark green T-shirt, with a purple-brownish jacket over it, and dark, blue jeans.

"Let's go," Mark said.

On the way out, the Bohemians heard running footsteps from behind. They turned to see Dr, Quinn running to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Laura?" Dr. Quinn asked.

They didn't want to tell the poor man that his daughter was a hostage, so they fibbed.

"We haven't seen her," they all said.

"Ok, well if you do, please let me known," Dr. Quinn begged.

They all shook their heads and told him they would.

-Back at the Loft-

"Home sweet home," Roger said to Mark.

Mark just looked around at the heatless, dirty loft. He wasn't at all he had imagined, but it did _feel_ like home. Mark sat on the couch with Joanne, Roger sat in his chair, Collins sat in his own _new_ chair, Mimi sat in Roger's lap and Benny just stood.

"What are we going to do?" Joanne asked.

Everyone just sat, _what was there to do?_

"I still think we should call the cops," Collins suggested again.

"Yeah, but what could they do that we can't?" Roger asked.

"Well, they have guns."

"So, let's go, and-"

"Don't think about it, Davis," Benny warned.

As Roger sat back down, the phone rang.

_SPEEAAK!_

_Beep. "Ho, ho, ho...this is Tommy Clause. I was hoping you guys were home. Your ladies are still living you have ten hours left to make up your minds. Be wise. Tootles. Beep._

"Oh, God, he's taunting us," Roger yelled.

"Why is this all about stealing a car?" Joanne asked.

"It's more than that, Jo," Mimi told.

Everyone looked at Mimi.

"What do you mean, Meems?" Benny asked.

Mimi bit her lip, and looked at Roger before speaking.

"Laura told me that their wanted criminals."

"Yeah, so what?" Collins responded. Mimi went on.

"Well, they have this organization."

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"This Criminal organization. They think the world owes them something because of their tough lives."

"Wow," Mark said.

"They think if they can't be happy, no one deserves to be happy."

Everyone stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. They didn't know what to do or say. These were sick people they were dealing with; and now...they were trapped in the middle.

"Why didn't Laura tell anyone?" Benny asked.

Mimi's eyes got teary.

"She tried, but Mike and Tommy threatened her."

"With what?" Joanne asked.

"Rape."

"They threatened to rape her?" Collins replied.

Mimi just nodded.

-Abandon building garage-

"Laura!" Maureen called the dancer's name.

It'd been an hour and Laura hadn't said a word, and Maureen was getting very worried.

"Hmmm?" Laura moaned.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know."

"Laura, can you tell me what Tommy did to you?"

"It wasn't Tommy...it was all of them."

"What did they do?"

"F-forget it."

Maureen could tell the sadness in Laura's voice as she spoke. Time to change the subject.

"Hey, Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Mark likes you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Maureen was relief to hear Laura's voice rise up a bit. She wasn't sure if Mark's name would make a difference to Laura, but it did.

-At the loft-

"Maybe I should turn myself in," Mark suggested.

"No, you're not doing that," Roger demanded.

"I'm not going to let them hurt Laura."

"What about Maureen?" Joanne asked.

"_You_ worry about Maureen, I'm more concerned about Laura. She helped me a lot when I was in the hospital. Now, I'm going to make things right."

"Right? God, Mark...you can't even remember," Benny said.

"Come on, let's discuss this at the Life Café," Mimi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Benny said.

"I can't eat without thinking of my honeybear," Joanne said.

Mimi helped her up.

"Jo, we're not doing any good by sitting around here."

"But what if they come after us while were out?"

"It's the middle of the day. I doubt they will."

Everyone finally agreed and walked to the door.

"I'll stay here," Mark said.

"Like hell you will," Roger responded.

"I'm not hungry, and I'll lock the door. I need to think."

Roger shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Roger smiled.

"Well, your surprise is in that projector over there."

Mark turned to see a white sheet hanging on the wall with the projector facing it. He turned back to Roger.

"Alright, thanks."

Once everyone was gone, Mark walked over to the projector. He tried his best to figure it out. I looked around and tried to figure out how on Earth he worked...and when he began to give up... something appeared in his mind...

"_Mark! What the hell did you put up here?" Roger asked._

"_It's my new projector to show my films."_

"_Well, very impressive, Mark," April teased. _

_Roger, April and Maureen just watched Mark set it up. _

"_Are you done yet?" Maureen asked. _

"_Almost."_

_The three were getting tired of watching Mark play around with his film toy. All he did was curse, "Damn it!" "Fuck!" "Shit!" _

_Finally, he approached his goal. His new projector was good and set up..._

Mark, like he did so long ago, played around with the projector until he finally successes the goal he was force to re-break.

He sat down and watched the film of love, loss and rent.

"Wow, I made this?"

As he watched, he saw a long haired (and short haired) Roger and his lovely Latina, Mimi. He also saw Joanne and Maureen doing nothing but loving each other. He saw Benny, but no Alison. He also saw Collins and...Angel? Wow, he...she was different than he'd expected. So was April. She looked like the feisty redhead that Roger claimed that she was.

Suddenly- Mark felt a strange feeling. It felt like the room and time itself stopped, and the film was the only thing that was moving in the world. He could swear he heard voices. But, who? And where? Finally, after what seemed forever, it was all clear...and so was the voices:

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousands, six Five hundred minutes, _

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousands movements so dear._

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousands, six Five hundred minutes, _

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

Mark thought, _what is this? Where did it come from? _But it continued.

_How about, love,_

_How about love,_

_How about love,_

_Measure in love, _

_Seasons of love. _

BANG!

It hit Mark. It was ALL there. All of it. Not the film...the real deal. It was there. And he really remembered it...

_How are we going to pay next year rent?_

_You'll see, boys._

_One song Glory, one song before I go._

_Because reason said I should've died three years ago, there's only us, there's only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss._

_There's only yes, only tonight, we must let go to know what's right._

_Will I lose my dignity? _

_Let's open a restaurant is Santa Fe._

_Be my lover and I'll cover you._

_And it's begining to snow._

_Viva La vie Boheme!_

_Happy New Year!_

_Life goes on, but I'm gone because I'd die without you._

_Contact yes, no contact, fire, fire, burn, burn! Take me! It's over, it's over, it's over...it's over._

_So with a thousand sweet kisses, (Five hundred, twenty-five thousands, six Five hundred minutes,) Oh lover, I'll cover (Seasons of love)_

_Goodbye love, I just came to say, goodbye love...Hello, disease._

_And when you're dying in America, at the end of the millennium, you're not alone; I'm not alone._

_When I looked into your eyes, why does distance make us? You were the song along, and before the song dies...I should tell you, I have always loved you... you can see it in my eyes._

_No other path, no other way (Life goes on, but I'm gone, cause I-)_

_No day but today (I'd die without you)_

Tears fell from Mark's eyes. He couldn't believe he forgot it all. But it was all there in his mind. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his jacket as he watched more. After it was done, he sat on the couch reflecting on what he had just watched.

He rise up from the couch and walked around. It was true. He did remember. Mark walked into his room and fell on to his bed and cuddled with his pillows; he felt like a five year old girl, but he didn't care. He was home, and he remembered! And nothing was going to ruin this moment...except...more memories? Because another one came...and unexpected one.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_Mark turned his bike the other way from the Taxi cab._

"_Sorry!" Mark called._

_He tried to stay clear of traffic, but that was impossible in New York. _

_He was thankful he only had four more blocks to go. _

_Suddenly, as he turned around the corner-_

_SMASH!!_

_The next thing Mark knew, he was on the ground, motionless and his bike was on top of him. He looked up to see a car driving a way._

_A red sports car._

Mark raised his head from his pillow.

"Red sports car," Mark whispered to himself.

Mark went into the kitchen, wrote a note, put on his coat and scarf and ran out the door.

He was going to make things right...


	9. Gone

**Nine: Gone**

Mark had recovered the memory he'd lost for weeks. It felt it was his fault that his friends were stuck in a mess they couldn't get out of; and now, he was going to make it right once and for all. He went to the Raphael Medical Center to find Dr. Quinn, who was on the night shift.

"Dr. Quinn?" Mark asked.

Dr. Quinn turned around.

"Mr. Cohen, what are you doing here?"

"Do you know where Mike Webster lives?"

"Why?"

"It's an emergency, please!"

"Is it about Laura?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to find him now."

"Alright."

Dr. Quinn set down his clipboard, ripped a page off, grabbed his pen and wrote down Mike's address.

"This is where he and Laura lived when they dated. I'm not if he still lives there, but it's worth a shot," Dr. Quinn explained.

"Thank you."

Mark ran out and looked for the apartment where he hoped to find Mike.

-At the Life Café-

"Should we really be eating here?"Joanne asked.

"You're still worried about Maureen," Benny told.

"Yes! My girlfriend is in trouble and I'm eating a hamburger."

Roger smirked.

"I'm more worried about Mark being alone by himself."

After lunch, it was dark out as the Bohos walked home.

-At the loft-

"Mark! Where are you?" Roger called through the loft.

"I knew we shouldn't have left him," Joanne said.

As everyone looked around, Mimi found a note.

"Guys, I found a note."

Everyone gathered around and read it.

_I got my memory back. I'm leaving to fix things. Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy. After all this mess is over, I plan to buy a car._

_-Mark_

"That fucker, what is he thinking?" Collins said.

Fury rushed through Roger's veins,

"How can Mark be so stupid?"

The musician ran towards the door.

"Rog, where are you going?" Mimi asked.

"To find Mark."

Collins ran towards him.

"I'm going with you."

-At Mike's apartment-

Mark looked around the empty loft. It was in a broken-down neighborhood and was abandon. As he looked around, he was a dusty photo of Mike and Laura together. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket. He looked around some more. After what seemed like years of looking, Mark came across a dusty address book on the table. He opened it and looked through it. As he looked, he heard the door open-

"What the fuck?" It was Mike's voice.

Mark closed the book and turned towards the door. He saw Mike's angry brown eyes. He didn't know what he was going to do to him. Mike dropped whatever bag he had in shock.

"Cohen?"

"Hi, Mike."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"Someone gave me your address."

"Why?"

"I asked for it."

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want. And I know what you want."

"You're useless. You can't even remember."

"That's not how Tommy sees it."

"Tommy's an idiot."

"No, he's not."

"Uh?"

"I do remember. I remember everything, even the red sports car."

Mike froze dead in his tracks. Mark remembered the car. The bike boy had his memory back. Mike was worried, but relieved. Now Tommy would get off his back for good.

"You remember everything, uh?"

"Yeah,"

"And you did all this to get your girls back?"

"Yes,"

"Well, Cohen that's sweet, but that's stupid. Tommy boy wants you dead."

"Then let him, but I want Laura and Maureen safe."

"Oh, they will...one moment."

Mike left the room with a huge grin on his face. Mark felt very uncomfortable with Mike leaving so happy.

Suddenly, Mark saw three men in black walk in behind Mike.

"Mark, this Walt, Chris and Tucker...my henchmen."

"Pleasures all mine," Mark said, sarcastically.

Mark saw...Walt?...walk behind him. He felt uneasy, unsafe, unclear, un-

SMACK!

Black out.

-At the police station-

"We promised Roger and Collins that we wouldn't come here," Mimi told Benny.

"I don't care. We need back up, and Roger and Collins aren't here."

Benny walked up to the counter.

"Hi, we-"

"Take a number."

"What?"

"You need to take a number."

"We have an emergency."

"Everyone always does. Take a number."

"But our friend is missing."

"So is half of New York, take a number, sir."

"You don't understand-"

"Number or leave."

Benny, unwillingly, took a number and saw a whole line.

"Fuck."

He walked back to Mimi and Joanne.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Joanne whispered.

"Take a number," Mimi mocked.

"I plan to change this system, mark my words," Benny pledged.

-At the hospital-

"So, Mark came here looking for Mike Webster's apartment?" Roger asked.

Dr. Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, I gave it to him. He said it might have something to do with Laura."

"Might? It does," Collins corrected.

Dr. Quinn eyes opened wide.

"Does? What happened?"

Roger shook his head.

"Long story. Go down to the police station and find Benny. I bet he's down there against our wishes," Collins told.

Dr. Quinn nodded again.

"I will."

Dr. Quinn saw Roger and Collins started to walk off with the sheet of paper.

"Hey!"

The two Bohos turned around. Dr. Quinn went on.

"From now on, you can call me Gary."

Roger and Collins smiled and nodded, and they walked off.

Too much was happening. Too much was going to happen...


	10. Secrets in Shadows

**_A/N: Hello! Just a heads up...I added another twist!_**

**Chapter Ten: Secrets in Shadows **

"Let us out!" Maureen yelled, even though she knew it was no good. She turned her head to Laura, whose head wound was leaking blood. "Please, she's losing blood!"

As the words left her mouth, she saw the door open: It was Mike and his men. Walt dragged in a black bag and tossed it in. Chris walked over to cut Maureen and Laura's ropes that tied them to their chairs.

"Now you gals can have some free time. We brought you a play thing," Walt teased, kicking the bag. Maureen scowled as the men left and closed the door. Maureen tapped the bag, wondering what was in it. Suddenly, it moved.

"What the fuck?" she whispered to Laura.

The girls decided to look. Maureen held the bag, while Laura untied the top. As Laura opened it, her eyes widened. "Mark," she said.

Maureen, hearing Laura, pulled the bag down to see Mark, his hands bound.

"Mark, what happened?" Maureen asked.

It Mark a couple of minutes to recover from head attack.

"W-Where are we?" he mumbled.

Maureen sighed, "We're in this garage."

Mark looked around to see she was right.

"Where?"

"Only God knows." Maureen looked at Mark. "What happened?"

"I got my memory back."

Maureen gasped.

"You did? When?"

"Looking at my film Roger brought back for me."

Maureen took a minute to let this sink in.

"You remember _everything_?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Laura joined in.

"Even about the car."

"Yep." He looked up to see Laura's huge gash wound on her face, "How did you get that?"

Laura flinched, afraid to say.

"Tommy did it."

Before Mark could speak, Maureen beat him to the punch.

"Ah, Laura...how about you take that nap you wanted? Mark's here now, and we need to chat a bit."

Mark and Laura looked at Maureen. Maureen just gave them a 'please' look. After more begging from Maureen, Laura agreed, and turned her head to Mark.

"I'm so glad you're here," with that, she kissed him on the cheek.

Maureen smirked as Laura crawled away to give Mark and Maureen privacy. Once Laura was sleeping, Maureen looked at Mark, angry.

"Now, you're going to tell me why the fuck you came after us."

Mark rolled his eyes.

"I thought was fixing things. I came to save you guys."

Maureen looked around.

"Good job."

Mark sighed, feeling foolish. He finally figured out what he did wrong. Maybe he should've told his friends, instead of going off by himself. As he thought, Maureen spoke up.

"But you didn't come for me personally, did you?"

Mark lowered his eye brows.

"What do you mean?"

"You came for her."

Maureen looked back at the sleeping Laura. Mark looked at Maureen.

"I came for both of you."

"No, Joanne is supposed to come for me. You came for Laura, admit it."

Mark laughed.

"I came for Laura _and_ you."

"But you love Laura, right?" Maureen was getting a romantic vibe between the two.

Mark smiled.

"I love both of you. Besides, Laura and Mike are back together."

Maureen's eyes widened.

"Are you nuts? Have you lost it? Laura hates his guts. Who do you think threatened to rape her?"

Mark turned his head to her.

"Rape her?"

"Yeah. I think he did."

"When!"

"I don't know."

**-At the Police Station-**

"Number thirteen!" the Police chief called.

Benny looked at his number.

"Fucking sixteen," he said.

"Wow, the great Coffin finally swears," Mimi teased.

As the three waited, they overheard number thirteen. A young woman talking to police chief.

"I've lost my daughter, Hannah, last night."

"What time?" he asked.

"Around-"

"Hurry up!" Joanne yelled, was getting terribly impatient.

Mimi gaped at Joanne, shocked at what she did.

"Jo, please! Calm down," Mimi begged.

Joanne took a breath.

"I'm becoming more like Maureen every day."

Benny sighed, "I sure hope not."

Once the young woman was done, she walked over to the Bohemians. Her swollen, blue eyes were full of tears, and her fingers were grasping a pink Kleenex.

"I'm guessing you lost someone too," the girl asked.

Benny was the first to speak.

"Yeah, we did. A very good friend of ours.."

The girl nodded, and blew her nose before she spoke.

"My daughter, Hannah is missing. She's only four years old."

The Bohemians felt ashamed. Mark, Maureen and Laura were adults that could take care of themselves. Hannah was just a toddler that was alone without her mother.

"I'm so sorry," Joanne said.

Mimi and Joanne rose up to embrace the girl. The more comfort, the better. As the three girls wiped their eyes, they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Dr. Quinn?" Mimi asked.

The doctor walked up, "Call me Gary."

"Gary, this is-" Mimi didn't know the stranger's name.

"Michelle."

"And you remember us, Mimi, Benny and Joanne, right?"

Gary smiled back, "Yes, I remember. And nice meeting you Michelle."

"Thanks."

"Number fifteen!" the man yelled.

"Thank God! One more number to go," Benny rejoiced.

**-At the abandoned building garage-**

Mark watched the two sleeping girls. All he wanted to do was to keep them safe, but somehow, it backed fired. He felt like he let them down, and everyone else. As he wallowed in his guilt, he saw Laura wake up.

"Hi," she yawned.

Mark smirked, "Nice nap?"

"Sure was," Laura said, crawling to him, and sat next to him. He couldn't help but speak.

"I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"Messing everything up."

"Like what?"

"I should've bought a car, I should've never taken that job back, I should've watched myself, I should've never trusted Mike, I should've told Roger instead runni-"

Laura cut Mark off by pressing her lips against his. It was amazing. His first kiss since his breakup with Maureen. It reminded him of the feeling of having someone you love close to you and sharing their love with you. It wasn't short. It was forever lasting.

Once they were done, Laura smiled.

"Forget the 'what ifs,' they're useless to us now."

"Laura, I-"

He was still stunned by her kiss, and was in pure shock. So, she beat him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," she whispered in his ear.

Mark grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing."

**-At the Logan's Loft Bar/Restraunt-**

"Are you sure we should be here?" Collins asked Roger as they walked in.

"It's our only chance. Laura said they come here a lot."

The two walked over to a table and sat down. They sat nervously when a waitress came over.

"How y'all do'in tonight?" the perky waitress asked.

Both men smiled.

"Fine," they said.

"I'm Katie, what can I get you..._fine_ gentlemen?"

"Uh, just water for me, thanks," Collins said nervously, turning to his menu.

"A Bud Light for me, thank you," Roger said.

"Be right back, cuties," Katie said seductively, as she winked.

Roger grinned big as he watched her walk away. When he turned his attention to Collins, he saw how nervous he was.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"We shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe."

"Tom, this is New York, no place is safe."

"Especially when a bunch of criminals are after you and have three of your friends."

"Three?"

"Yeah...Mark, Maureen and Laura."

"You're considering Laura a friend?"

"Why not?"

"No reason, I'm glad you do. I do too. I think, with that way Mark feels about her, I think she'll be around for a while."

**-At the Police Station-**

"So, who's your husband?" Joanne asked.

"What husband?" Michelle answered.

"You don't have one?" Mimi asked.

"I'm a single mom. Hannah's dad left years ago. It was only one night stand. I don't know who he is."

"I'm sorry," Mimi said.

"What do you know?" Joanne asked.

"I only know his last name. Cohen..."


	11. Another Nightmare

_**WARNING: Graphic chapter!!**_

**_A/N: Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews! _**

**Eleven: Another Nightmare**

**-At the Logan's Loft Bar/Restaurant-**

"Here you go, sweeties," Katie said, setting the drinks down; and, as usual, winked when she left. Before Roger drank his Bud Light, he saw Collins getting nervous again.

"What's up now?"

"Something doesn't feel right."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"Jesus, I wish I knew what you problem is, Thomas."

"Thomas?"

"Sorry, I've gotten use to calling you that."

"Well, don't."

"Sorry. Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's just...those guys told Laura this stuff right? About drinking here?"

"Right,"

"Well," Collins scratched the back of his neck, "They know Laura is friends with us now. So, how do they know that we wouldn't come here?"

"Good point. But they're pretty stupid. I mean, they're risking _murder_ for a stupid car."

"Something doesn't add up."

"Will you just tell me what's on your mind?"

"Like...who is this Tommy Hayes? I've never heard of him."

"Actually, it's Thomas P. Hayden."

"I hate that we have the same name."

"You made that rhythm."

As the two laughed at the weak humor, Katie walked over again.

"Ah, you boys haven't drunk your drinks yet," Katie said.

"Oh, we were just about to," Roger teased.

"Good."

As Katie walked off, Roger took a sip out of the bottle.

"Damn, this tastes great."

"Roger, be careful about how many of those you're drinking. Remember what happened with you and Mark four years ago?"

"How can I forget? Both Mark and I ended up in bed with two different women that night. April and Maureen barely spoke to either of us for a month!"

"I remember. Mark hasn't drunk that in ever since."

"Me either. I still drink, but not like that."

"Only if there's someone with you."

"Shut up, Thomas."

"There you go again."

Roger laughed as he drank another sip. Once he was done with that bottle, Katie came over...with another cold one in her hand.

"Another one?" Roger asked.

"Tonight's free beer night. Enjoy," Katie laughed.

As Roger watched her walk away, he turned to Collins.

"Tonight is my lucky night."

"Rog, not too many. Remember Mark?"

"I know just a couple more, that's all."

"Sure, Davis."

**-At the Police Station-**

"Wait...what do you say?" Joanne asked.

"His last name was Cohen," Michelle repeated.

"Cohen...what was his first name?" Mimi asked.

"I don't remember...all I remember was geeky glasses, a black-and-white scarf and Cohen."

"Shit," Mimi whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you remember how you met?" Joanne asked another question.

"Yeah, it was four years ago. I'd just broken up with my boyfriend, and my friends took me out for some drinks. I was getting really drunk, and I met this guy. He said... _something_ Cohen, and I brought him back to my apartment and-"

"We get it," Benny interrupted, already hearing the story from Mark himself.

Michelle looked at Benny, Mimi and Joanne's scared faces. She knew then, _they_ knew something.

"Do you know him by any chance?"

"He wouldn't happen to have Mark as his first name, would he?" Joanne asked, covering her eyes with his hand.

"I guess it sounds familiar. I think he said something about meeting with a Roger."

"Glasses and a black-and-white scarf, Roger and Cohen...we got your man," Joanne confirmed.

Michelle smiled, dug through her purse and looked at the picture of her daughter. As she looked, Mimi and Joanne kept glaring at each other. Mark had a _daughter_, who was missing, and he didn't even know she existed. No one did...until tonight.

"Mark Cohen...now I finally have a _real _name to tell my daughter," Michelle said.

Mimi peaked over to see the picture of...

"What's her full name?"

"Hannah Rose Cohen."

"You gave her Mark's last name?"

"Yeah, I wasn't going to at first. But, I didn't want her to feel like she wasn't made out of love or a mistake. I wanted to give her the only thing I had of her father."

Mimi was very touched by Michelle's words. Hannah was beautiful. She has her mother's reddish-brown hair, and her father's icy, blue eyes. Both parents had pale, white skin, so that's what she has too. As Michelle started crying, she spoke.

"So...who's your missing person?"

_Oh, shit. Why did she to ask that,_ Mimi thought.

Mimi looked over at Joanne, who was blank. She looked over at Benny, who was also blank. Sadly, she would have to tell Michelle.

"Mark's missing."

Michelle took her eyes off the picture and to Mimi.

"He's missing?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. But, everything's going to be okay."

"For a moment there, you gave me hope. I think I'm going to tell... Mark."

How could she? He is in love with someone else...

**-At the abandoned building garage-**

"Hey there," Mike said, opening the door. He saw how close Mark and Laura were, "You two close?"

Mike shut the door behind himself.

"Tommy's coming down soon, and I have to get you guys tied up."

Mike grabbed Laura's arm and pushed her into the nearest chair. He tied her arms behind her back, and tied her feet.

He then grabbed Maureen and did the same thing. Unlike the girls, Mike had to put more force on Mark. The filmmaker may look small, but he puts up one hell of a fight.

When Mike had them all tied, they saw the door open. They all saw the mastermind himself, Tommy Hayes. He walked in like a king, with his 'servants' already to serve him. As they walked in, one was holding the hand of a little girl.

"Who's that?" Mark asked.

"Just a little lost child we took in," Tommy teased.

The three watched Tommy take out a knife, and brush it the little girl's cheek, just barely touching her.

"Don't hurt her," Mark called.

"Why not?"

"She's just a child. Someone's probably looking for her."

"Like who? She's all alone."

"She's has to belong to someone."

"Shut your mouth!" Walt yelled, smacking Mark in the face. They heard Maureen and Laura gasped at the loud sound of Walt's hand hitting Mark's cheek.

He watched as Tommy touched the bottom of the little girl's nightgown. As Tommy's hand started to go under, Mark spoke up.

"Leave her alone!"

Tommy removed his hand, and rose up from his knees.

"That's it, Cohen...Walt, Tin, Spike...teach this guy a lesson about interfering with Thomas P. Hayden."

Tommy watched the men violently untie Mark and dragged him out of the room. As he was being dragged, he saw the little girl's blue eyes meet his own. She looked scared and confused.

When he was out of the room-

SMACK!

Black out.

**-At the Logan's Loft Bar/ Restaurant-**

"I love being HIV positive!" Roger laughed insanely loud, "Especially having to take my fucking AZTs that you and Mark keeping pissing me about!"

Collins buried his face his hands. Roger was out-of-control drunk. He promised Collins he wouldn't. Especially with Mark missing. But, that was one thing Roger had learned to do when he was sad and angry. He did it when April died, and Mark helped him stop, along with the drugs. But Mark wasn't there, so...it was up to him.

"Come on, Davis," Collins said, putting Roger's around his shoulders, "Time to go."

Roger used his other hand to grab the table.

"I'm not ready!"

Collins fought back.

"Yes, you are."

As the two fought, Katie walked over. She was wearing a very seductive, tight miniskirt that she wasn't wearing before.

"Hey, wanna dance, rocker boy?" Katie said, seductively.

"Oh, yeah," Roger said, letting Katie grab his hand.

Collins grabbed his shoulder.

"That is _not_ a good idea. We _have_ to _go now_!"

Roger pushed Collins.

"I'm not going!"

Collins spat back.

"Yes, we are now, and-"

Collins was punched to the ground by Roger. He just sat there, teary eyed, feeling his bloody nose.

"If I want to fucking dance with a sexy babe...I'm going to fucking dance with a sexy babe."

Collins finally watched Katie pull Roger into the dancing crowd. He helped himself up, and tried to locate Roger, but he disappeared.

"I'm going to wash up before we leave," Collins whispered to himself.

**-In an Alley-**

Mark was pressed against a wired fence in a dark alley. Walt turned him around, his back facing the fence, and punched him hard. Punch, after punch, after punch, after punch...in his face, and his stomach. Each of the three guys took turns beating the filmmaker.

By the time they were done, Mark fell face to the ground and could barely move. His hands, face and body were covered in blood. Walt knelt down next to Mark.

"We're just warming up," he laughed.

Mark watched them take out metal, Baseball bats and a long thick chain. Tin grabbed Mark and pinned him to the fence. Spike grabbed one end of the chain, and Walt grabbed the other. Together, they tied Mark tight to the fence. The chain was so tight, it was nearly suffocating Mark.

When Mark saw them about swing the bats in his direction, he closed his eyes.

_Hit..._

_Hit..._

_Hit..._

_Oh, God..._

_Make it stop..._

_Blood..._

_More blood..._

_Pain..._

_Pain..._

_Misery..._

_Is life worth this?_

_Is anything worth this?_

_Stop!_

_Please..._

_Give me death..._

_I yearn for it..._

_PAIN!_

_BLOOD!_

_HIT!_

What seemed forever...was forever. When they were done, Mark couldn't open his eyes. They were swollen shut. He felt his body covered in gashes as if they were a blanket. He felt the chains so tight...that they tightened into his skin, leaving deep gashes.

Walt, Tin and Spike had blood on their faces. It took them along time to get Mark untied from the fence. When they did, he fell flat on his face. They just dragged him back. No one word was said...

**-At the Police Station-**

"Number sixteen!"

"Yes!" Benny cheered.

The girls and Gary watched Benny run over to the Police chief desk. Michelle looked at Mimi and Joanne.

"I can't believe what a mess Mark is in," Michelle said.

"I hope your and...and Mark's daughter is safe," Mimi told Michelle.

"Me too."

* * *

"Can I help you, sir?" the police cheif asked.

"Yeah, our friends are missing."

"What's their names?"

"Maureen Johnson. Mark Cohen. Laura Quinn."

"Alright. When was the last time you saw them?"

Questioning went on for a while...

**-At Logan's Loft-**

Collins washed himself off in the men's room. He was till shocked that Roger actually beat him. But, he was drunk, and Roger was known for getting violently drunk.

As Collins walked out, he heard footsteps behind him...

SMACK!

Black out...


	12. Nothing Will be the Same

**Chapter twelve: Nothing will be the same**

**-In a bedroom-**

Roger woke up, his eyes having a tough time opening. He couldn't remember what happened. Suddenly, he saw he was nude, in a bed, with a girl.

"Oh, fuck, no," he whispered.

He looked around. He didn't recognize anything. He finally realized what happened. Katie got him drunk, and slept with him. Where was Collins? Too much, too much. He looked at his watch; it was 3:00 am. He jumped from the bed, and started to put back on his clothes. Katie woke smiling.

"You were great last night."

"You bitch! You made me drunk! Do you work for Tommy Hayes?"

"Maybe…"

Roger buttoned his jeans, and started to button up his shirt.

"You're hot," Katie laughed.

"I have a girlfriend! You took advantage of me…why?"

Katie saw Roger was staring to get pissed.

"I'm Tommy's hooker. He promised me five hundred dollars to get you into bed."

"Where's Collins?" he asked, as he finished and reached for his shoes.

"They have him."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

Roger grabbed the naked girl's arm, threatening to break it.

"You're hurting me!"

"My friends' lives are in danger! And if you don't tell me-"

"Okay! Please…they're going to blow up the building!"

Roger released his grip, but not the arm.

"What do you mean 'blow up the building'?"

"The old, abandon apartment building in the East Village. They're going to blow it up with your friends in it."

"Fuck."

Roger put on his shoes, without tying them, and ran to the door-

"Wait!" Katie yelled. "I'm sorry. Can I help?"

"Why do you care now?"

"I saw them…beat your friend."

"Collins?"

"No, Mark…in an alley. He was tied to a fence. They used bats."

The image of that happening frightened Roger. Mark so gentle, it was hard image that happening to him.

"Bring me to the building."

"I will, I promise."

**-At the Police Station-**

"Yes!" Benny called.

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"The police are in. Now we just have to wait for Roger and Collins to call us."

"That's great!" Joanne said.

Mimi looked at Michelle, who was just smiling.

"We'll help you find Hannah. I promise."

"Thank you."

**-Abandoned building garage-**

"Leave her alone, you fucking prink!" Maureen yelling at the men, teasing Hannah. It made her sick that these grown men were harassing a little girl.

Suddenly, the door opened-

"Mark!" Maureen called, watch the men toss him in.

He was bloody everywhere. His nose, eyes, skin, face…everywhere was bloody. His body was lined with bruised, cuts and scars. They just saw them men throw Mark and leave.

"Oh my God," Laura sobbed.

Maureen and Laura held him, telling him it was alright. He was relieved to see the little girl.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark whispered to the little girl.

She had beautiful blue eyes.

**-On rooftop-**

Men in black, beat Collins in a chair on top of the roof of the old, apartment building. They surrounded him with tanks, and giant cans.

"Wh-What?" The professor could barely speak.

"Don't worry, you'll go sky-high very soon," Walt teased.

Collins wondered what that meant. He saw that the cans said, 'Gasoline".

_Oh, Fuck..._

**-At the Police Station-**

"Benny!" Roger said, running into the Police Station with Katie.

"Davis? What's wrong?" Benny asked.

"Katie knows where they're at."

Mimi looked at Katie, holding Roger's arm.

"Does she…"

Mimi and Katie glared at each other, which Roger caught, and spoke to stop and tell.

"They're in that abandoned apartment building near old man's rod."

"Are you sure?" Benny asked.

"Yes."

Mimi wasn't that sure.

"How can we trust her?"

Roger and Benny looked at her.

"Do we have another choice?" Benny asked.

"Guess not."

"Be right back," Benny said, going to police chief desk.

**-In Tommy's office-**

"Everything's almost set, boss."

"Great...in an hour...nothing will be the same…"


	13. Hope Fades

**_A/N: THIS IS WRITTEN VERY BADLY! I APOLOGIZE!!_**

**Chapter thirteen: Hope Fades**

**-At the Police Station-**

"They're going to WHAT? We have to stop them!" Joanne yelled at Roger's words. "We have to!"

"Joanne, please," Roger begged.

"NO! Maureen, Collins, Mark, Laura...all their lives are in danger!"

"We have Katie...she'll help us," Roger turned to Katie, "Won't you?"

Katie nodded.

"Yes, I will."

"Thanks."

Benny looked at everyone. "I'll tell the police. We have to hurry."

He ran to the Police chief's office.

Roger turned to Katie.

"Can I talk to you...privately?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

Mimi watched Roger pull Katie into a corner.

"Look, Katie...you need to get tested."

"For what?"

"I'm...I have HIV."

"What?"

"Yeah...and I doudt you used a condom. Make sure you get tested."

Katie's fury grew. Out of nowhere, she slapped Roger's cheek.

"What the fuck?" Roger said, putting his hand to his cheek.

"YOU SLEPT WITH A GRIL WHEN YOU KNOW YOU HAVE HIV?"

"Wait! You got me drunk! It's your fault!"

"Mine? Oh, that't it...I'm going to let your friends fucking fry!"

Katie stormed over to a chair, and sat. She gave everyone the silent treatment.

* * *

"Ouch!" Mark yelled as Maureen pulled his dislocated fingers back, "Oh, God! Maureen!"

"I'm sorry, Mark...just one finger left."

Maureen pulled it. Pop.

"AHHHHH!"

Maureen dropped Mark's hand. Mark laid there, crying and holding his hand. Maureen smirked.

"Now the other one."

* * *

One the roof, Tommy was finishing his plan. His Henchmen poured gasoline around Collins, who was tied to a chair. They also surrounded him with gas tanks and oil cans. This was going to be messy. Tommy knelt down to Collins' eye level. He used his hand to move Collins' chin up, so that their eyes met.

"You're going to die tonight. You and your friends. Any last words?"

Collins took a breath.

"Yes...no day but today."

Tommy slapped Collins' cheek, leaving a red circle. He then walked to the door to leave the roof. He took was last look at Collins who was now sobbing. Tommy smiled at the fear in the professor's eyes. But Tommy was wrong. Deep down, there was no fear. He only feared to lose his friends. He would rather himself die, then Mark or Maureen or Laura. All he could think was..._if I die, I get to be with Angel_.

Tommy left. Only Twenty-five minuntes to go...the end was near. Or so they feared...

* * *

"The Police Cheif won't agree until Katie speaks," Benny told everyone.

"What? Why?" Joanne begged to know.

"Because she's the only _real_ witness."

Roger looked at Katie. Why was she so mad? It was only once...there was good chance she was safe. He decided to try again.

"Katie? Please...we need you."

"Like you _needed_ to get drunk?"

"Let was all you."

"Oh, really...what if I was some..._random _girl? I actually do this for a _living_! This...HIV shit could put an end to my living if I get it!"

"Some living."

"Easy for you to say...I've been doing this for years. You have no idea the shit I've bee through! My life is shit!"

Roger knelt down to her.

"But we can change that...let us help you."

"How?"

"We can...help you...get a job...maybe even live with us for a while."

"Really...you would do all that...for _me_?"

"Yes! Yes, I-we would! Promise!"

Katie smirked as she thought. _A new home. A new job_. _A new life._ That would be so nice.

"Okay...only if you keep your promise..."

"Only if you keep yours."

Katie and Roger hugged. She went up to the Police Cheif's office and told her story.

* * *

Maureen dropped Mark's hand. All of his disloated fingers were back. Laura, to help them "heal", kissed each one of them. For some odd reason, Mark enjoyed the little girl. She said her name was Hannah, but no last name...odd. Suddenly, the door bursted opened-

"Alright, my friends," Mike teased. "Tonight...there are going to be some...fireworks."

"What do you mean?" Laura asked.

Mike smiled.

"One of your friends is up stairs...on the roof right now as we speak. Some professor-"

"Collins," Mark cut in. Mike went on.

"Yes. He's going to set off an...explosion."

"What?" Maureen asked in shout. Mike continued.

"Let's just say in," Mike looked at his watch, "in fifteen minutes...you'll all be...ashes."

"YOU FUCK!" Maureen shouted.

"Shhh, I promise...it won't be...too painfully."

As Mike laughed, Tommy entered the room.

"Is everything set?" Mike asked.

Tommy smiled, "Almost everything."

Tommy took a medium-sized can of gasoline and poured it on Mike's head.

"What are you doing?" Mike yelled.

"I've wanted to do this since you stole that god-foresaken car."

"You said we were partners again!"

"No..._You_ said it...I didn't."

Tommy walked back to the door. He smiled.

"I hope you all enjoy your last ten minutes on Earth. Chou!"

With that, Tommy left, locking the door behind him. Mike ran to the door and pounded on it.

"Tommy! No, please! Let me out!"

Mark, Maureen, and Laura looked at each other. Mark held Laura. They didn't know what to do...but they had to do something.

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Benny yelled at the Officer driving.

"I'm going the speed limit."

"Fuck the speed limit! Our friends are in danger!" Mimi shouted.

It took five minutes to get there. Ten minutes to go...was there any hope left? The police cars gathered at the building. Benny, Mimi, Joanne, Michelle, Gary and Katie met each other. They all saw Roger ran towards the building.

"Roger! No, come back!" Mimi shouted, running to him.

Roger turned around to see his Latina run to him. She fell into his arms.

"Mimi, I have to...if I don't...they'll die."

"And if you don't..."

Roger shook his head, and kissed Mimi's forehead.

"I'll make it, I promise. I always do."

Roger and Mimi shared a heart-felt kiss. After it, Roger ran into the building.

* * *

Roger ran up the stairs. He used to the elavtor to get to the last floor, before going up to the roof. There, he a beat-down Collins, tied to a chair, with oil and gasoline all around him with a ticking-time bomb. He ran to Collins, and untied his knotts.

"Roger?" Collins whispered.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm here. Don't worry...I'll get you out. Just hold on, Thomas."

"Don-don't ca-call me th-that."

Roger laughed as he put Collins' arm around his shoulders. Suddenly, they saw a helicoptor's light shining on the them. Roger felt relieved when they threw down a ladder-looking rope. Roger and Collins had to yell over the helocopter.

"Collins! You go!" Roger yelled.

"You come with me!"

"No! I have to save the others! Go!"

"But Rog-"

"GO!"

Collins hugged Roger tight, "You were always like a son to me."

"I know," Roger said, his eyes getting teary.

"And Mark's like your brother."

"Yeah...he is."

"Go save your brother."

Roger hugged Collins tighter. After the hug, Roger tearfully watched the heloptor take Collins away from the hell-hole. They wouldn't come back. No now. Roger had only five minutes. He had no time to figure to turn the time-bomb off. He ran back down stairs. Suddenly, he heard yelling-

* * *

"HELP! ANYONE? HELP!" Maureen and Mike shouted, pounding the door.

Laura and Hannah found comfort in Mark's arms. Soft and sweet. Finally, Maureen and Mike gave up, and slid to the ground.

"I hate you," Maureen told Mike.

When their hope faded, they heard knocking at the door-

"Is anyone in there?" the voice asked.

"Who's there?" Maureen asked.

"It's Roger."

"Roger!" Mark said in relief.

They watched Roger kicked down the door.

"Did you take Karate?" Maureen asked.

"No."

The six people ran out of the room. When things started to look better...everything took a dramatic turn:

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...BOOM!


	14. Goodbye Love, Hello Disastor

**A/N: Thank U all to all the people who have kept up with the story and for the reviews!! It's nice to see people like my story!!**

**_Chapter fourteen: Goodbye Love, Hello Disastor_**

"Maureen! Oh, god! NO!" Joanne shouted as she looked at the building, all torn and black from top to bottom. Only a little of it was still standing, but as a pile.

All that was left was a huge pile of the shattered building. Was there any hope for surivors? Joanne grabbed Mimi by her coat. Mimi could feel Joanne's fresh, warm tears fell down her shirt. She couldn't help but cry for...Roger. He promised to come back to her. He promised he would survive. All everyone could do was stare. Stare. Benny was getting tired of the staring.

"You're cops! Do your fucking job!" Benny yelled at them.

The cops pulled themselves together and conducted a search...though the hope of them finding anyone was very low...

* * *

Roger slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't move. His body hurt. His body was trapped. He felt a deep gash wound on his forehead. He struggled to put his hands. His bloody hands on his forehead to feel the cut. It was hard to breath. He tried to move the junk out of his way. When he tried to yell, his voice cracked. He coughed. He tried again.

"Mark!" he called, "Maureen!"

He was able to find his strength and move some junk out of his way. There was no light. No sign of hope. Until-

"Roger!" It was female voice. "Roger! Mark! Anyone?"

"Maur-Maureen?" Roger called back.

The voice went on.

"Roger! Oh, god...over here!"

Roger followed Maureen's voice. He found her, buried.

"Don't move...there's glass." Roger said.

He saw Maureen's cut-up face, even though her smiled shined through it. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

Roger removed the junk off of Maureen and let her fall into his arms. She gasped when she was put to her feet.

"I-I think m-my leg's broken," Maureen said.

Roger put her arm around his shoulders.

"Here, I'll help."

Roger brought Maureen over to a place on the floor where there was no rough junk or glass.

"You-you have t-to find M-Mark, an-and Laura," Maureen stuttered.

Roger shushed Maureen, wanting her to rest.

"Don't worry, I will."

Maureen smiled as she watched Roger walk off.

* * *

"No! They're alive! You'll see," Joanne yelled, shoving the officer.

The officer grinded his teeth.

"Mame, please...calm down...we're doing all we can-"

"Like hell!"

Benny grabbed Joanne's arm and pulled her aside.

"Jo...you need to relax," he said.

Joanne smirked.

"Relax? The love of my life could be _dead_, and you're telling me to _relax_?"

Benny looked down as Joanne sighed at her words.

"Look, I'm sorry. I need to call a client," Joanne said, walking off.

Mimi sat alone, shivering at the though of Roger being dead. She was comforted by someone.

"Can I sit here?" Katie asked.

Mimi nooded, "Sure."

Katie sat next to her. It felt weird. She slept with this girl's boyfriend, and now she's sitting next her. Was it rigth?

"I'm sorry. I hope Roger's okay," Katie said.

Mimi didn't respond right away.

"Yeah, me too."

Kate continued.

"There was nothing between Roger and me. I was stupid to believe Tommy. Can you forgive me?" Katie asked.

Deep down, Mimi didn't want to. It hurt too much. But, if Roger was dead, he wouldn't want her to shun like this. She needed peace.

"Yeah...I forgive you."

* * *

"Mark! Laura! Anyone?" Roger called.

It was getting darker. He felt he was in a dark tunnel with no way out. It scared him. Suddenly, he stepped on something. He looked down to see an arm. He pulled the junk off, what seemed like, a body. It was body. Laura. She was dead...

Tears fell from the Rocker's eyes. Was there any hope for his filmmaker? As he continued, he was running our of space to look, and...he was in major pain. Finally, he heard a whimper-

"He-help?" A voice moaned.

Roger turned to see Mark, buried under the fallen roof. "Mark!"

He didn't dare move Mark or the junk on top of him. He was too fagile, and he was afraid that, if he moved anything, the whole thing would fall on Mark. "Hey," Roger whispered, "Everything's going to be fine. Ju-just stay awake, okay?"

"Wh-why?"

"Mark...you mostly ha-have a concussion...you can _die_."

"Is-_gulp-_Laura ok-okay?"

Roger remembered seeing Laura's dead body. What if Mark found out? Would he give up? Until...he remembered something.

"Mark, there's something you have to know," Roger whispered.

"Wh-what?"

Roger had to say this slow and easy. This was big news.

"Do you...remember...that girl you slept with...years ago?"

"Gi-girl?"

"The one you slept with when you thought Maureen was cheating? When April was still alive?"

"Ye-yeah?"

Roger took a very deep breath.

"Well...do you know you're a father?"

Roger was relieved when Mark's eyes opened wide.

"Wh-what? I coul-couldn't have."

"You did! Remember Michelle? She was at the Police Station... you're a daddy, Mark."

Roger saw fresh tears run down Mark's face.

"What's he-her na-name?" Mark asked.

"Hannah. She named her Hannah Cohen."

Mark looked at Roger. It was more like a glare.

"Hannah? Th-there was a lit-little girl he-here na-named Hannah."

Roger looked back, and around. He saw no little girl when he looked for Mark. _Oh, no_.

As he started to panic, he saw Mark stir his head, and moan. He paniced more when Mark closed his eyes.

"No, Mark! Stay awake!"

"My daugh-daughter..."

"Mark, please...focas on yourself...please...I can't lose you."

He saw Mark half-open his eyes.

"Wh-why?" Mark asked.

"Because...you're my brother, Mark...I love you."

Mark closed his eyes deeply, trying to hold back his tears. _I love you_, words that were rarely said to him. Roger went on.

"Your parents love you too...they told me when I was there...your dad even said...he was..._proud of you_..."

Mark shook his head as if he was in disbelief. He tightened the grip of his hand because he was in so much pain, physically and mentally. Roger grabbed Mark's hand, letting the dying filmmaker hold it and squeeze it.

Both men knew this was probably the end...it _had_ to be...until, suddently-

A light flashed down. A voice came, "Hello? Is anyone alive down there?" the voice yelled.

Roger lifted his head up, his eyes burning from the flash light.

"YES! Three for sure! HELP!" Roger yelled.

"Hold on! We'll be right down!" The male voice yelled back.

Roger grinned, and turn back to Mark.

"Mark...you hear that...they're coming...just hold on...they're-"

Roger noticed Mark's pale complexion. His body didn't move. His grip on Roger's hand loosened. His hand and face were ice cold.

"Mark? Mark, wake up," Roger said, desperately shaking the motionless body, "Mark, pleas don't give up! Please, we lost Angel...we can't lose you too! Please!" he continued to shake Mark's body. Suddenly, a female voice yelled.

"Roger!" It was Maureen. "I found someone!"

Roger, for a second, turn his attention away from Mark, "Bring em' up!"

The Rocker was relieved when firefighters came down...

But...was it too late?


	15. In the Open Eyes of the Morning

**Chapter fifteen: In the Open Eyes of the Morning**

Weak and tired, Roger slowly opened his eyes. He peak his eyeballs around to notice he was in a small, comfortable room. He notice sweat falling from his face; he could even tasted it's bitterness in his mouth. He looked over to see a face he'd been dreamingof seeing...Mimi, in a chair, next to the bed, holding his hand. He gently squeezed her hand, quietly waking her. She grinned at first sight.

"Roger, you're a wake," Mimi said, stoking his long, shaggy hair.

Roger looked at her.

"To-told you I'd ma-make it," Roger reminded her.

The two sat in silence. There wasn't a whole lot to say...or was there?

"Ho-how long ha-have I been ou-out?" Roger asked, stuttering over his words.

Mimi put her hand on his forehead.

"About two days. You had a broken arm, broken crib cages, internal bleedings, and a very high fever," Mimi told him.

Roger couldn't remember what happened. His vision was in a haze. How did he get here? He turned his head to his nightstand, and saw...a bloody, scarf sitting on the nightstand. And then...it hit him.

"Mark? Is he-" Roger was too afraid to ask. Was he dead?

"Shhh, Rog...you need to relax."

"Is Maur-Maureen?"

Mimi smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Maureen's fine. She had a broken leg, and internal bleedings. And...There was someone else."

Roger turned his head to her.

"Who?"

"A little girl...it was…Hannah," Mimi told.

Roger hesitated before he spoke again.

"Is she alright?"

Mimi shook her head.

"You don't need this right now, you-"

"Mimi, I wan-I need to know. For Mark's sake..."

Mimi took a deep breath before answering.

"She hit her head. She wouldn't wake up. She's in a coma."

Roger's heart sank. He mind couldn't process it. Mark was going to be so heartbroken. Oh, wait-

"Where's Mark?"

"He's still asleep. Rog, the doctors don't know if he'll wake up," Mimi said.

Roger laid his head down. He tried to keep his tears from falling. Was Mark in a coma like his daughter? There was one thing he needed:

"Let me see Mark..."

* * *

Katie sat in the hospital room, watching over the broken filmmaker. It hard for her, sitting there, and watching him only alive thanks to Life Support.

_God, I want out of here._

The Bohemians, needing rest, asked Katie to look over Mark, though she didn't want to. She hated hospitals; it reminded her of her mother.

_Why won't this fucker wake up so I can leave?_

She surprised at how close he and Maureen was. Katie remembered, at the disaster sight, how Maureen was yelling Mark's name as he was wheeled out by paramedics. Why did these people care so much for one guy? She realized it was love. Love...the one thing she never knew in life.

Katie decided to take the compassion road. She picked up Mark's hand and held it. His hands were small and soft, while her hands were tough and raw. _She_ was tough and raw. She had always had a negative attitude towards life because of her hard upbringing. For Katie, life was a needle in a hay stack...yet she could never find the needle...if she did, it hurt.

"Look," Katie started, "I'm sorry that...I'm not, the best person for this. This is the first time...anyone's ever trusted me, your friends I mean. I-I don't really know what to...uh...say to you, we've never really met...this couldn't count. Anyways, you're friends need you. Th-they've told me...they even used the word...love. I don't believe in love, so...I'll just use the word...need. That's only word I know...and understand."

Katie looked at Mark. She flinched when she saw saliva run down the corner of his mouth. She felt scared. She remembered her mother...the same thing happened right before she died. Katie tightened her grasp on Mark's hand.

"Mark...you, uh, ca-can't give up. I know you've heard this before. But, please don't die...at least not under my watch-"

_Oh, fuck! What's wrong with me? Under my watch? How about don't die ever? Dumbass. _

"Okay, I take that last part back. I'm sorry, okay? I come from the wrong side of the track. My father abandoned my mom and me when I was young. And my mother died when I was ten. I've been lonely my whole life. It never seems to end. And...It's not fair to you...take my anger out on you...you deserve peace...I wish I could give it to you..."

Katie turned to see the plug in to the Life Support. A flashback came to Katie. About her mom in the hospital. It hurt. But it put her mom out of misery. Maybe...it would help Mark too? But, as she thought hard, a miracle happened-

She felt her hand tightened. She looked down, and Mark's hand was grasping her's. She looked at his face; she was a tear run down the corner of his eyes.

"Mark?"

* * *

"I need to see him, Mimi," Roger said, trying to get up.

Mimi pressed him down.

"You're not ready. You're recovering," Mimi said.

"Screw recovering...Mark needs me."

"Rog, Katie's with Mark."

Roger froze dead in his tracks.

"Katie? Why?" Roger asked.

"Benny and Joanne asked her. She wasn't too...keen about it," Mimi responded.

"I don't trust her. She and Mark have never met."

"Roger...when you were out for a while, Katie and I had actually...became friends."

Roger's eyes widened.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well...I feel for her. Her father left when she was born, and her mother died when she was ten. She's had to live all those years alone. I know how that feels," Mimi told.

Roger laid back on the pillows, unwillingly.

"Fine...but as soon as Mark wakes up...I'm going in there."

* * *

Katie was relieved when Mark wouldn't let go of her hand. She encourged him to open his eyes. For some, odd reason, she was actually...excited. For once, no one died in her care. For once...she felt _useful_.

"Come on, Mark! You can do it, please," Katie cheered.

Finally, one of Mark's eyes slowly opened.

"Hi, Mark," Katie said, smiling.

It took a few moments for Mark's other eye to open. After they were both open, Katie smiled.

"Your eyes are blue. My favorite color," Katie said, still smiling.

Mark, still very light headed, didn't respond. He just stared. Katie went on.

"I'm Katie...Roger and Mimi's...friend, you could say. I've been watching over you all night. Are you feeling any better?" Katie asked, putting her hand on Mark's forehead.

Mark tried to nod. His head really hurt. In no time, he tried to speak.

"Ka-Kat-Ka-" Mark tried to say her name.

"Shhh...you don't have to speak right now...just rest," Katie whispered.

Mark made a half-smile.

Before any more conversion, a nurse came in.

"Okay, I have-" Nurse Patsy stopped at the sight of Mark awake, "Oh, my...I have to get Dr. Quinn".

Nurse Patsy ran out. When Dr. Quinn came in, he kicked Katie out of the room. After a couple of minutes, she saw Benny, Joanne and Michelle run into the room.

"Can I go in?" Katie asked.

"Katie...you did good...but we don't need your help anymore...Mark's got _us_," Joanne said, with agreement from Benny and Michelle.

Katie didn't respond as they ran into the room, shutting the door. As Katie walked away, she Mimi wheeling Roger down the hallway. They smiled at her.

"Katie? Is Mark awake?" Mimi asked.

Katie nodded.

"Yeah, he is," Katie said.

"Are you leaving?" Roger asked.

Katie smirked.

"I was kicked out of the room. When I asked to stay, they told me my help wasn't need anymore," Katie told.

"That was rude...we're not usually like...really we're not," Mimi defended their friends' actions.

Katie smirked.

"It's ok...I've always been treated that way."

With that, Katie stormed off. She was invited to stay at the loft, where her stuff was. But, being the Gyspy Hooker she was, she wouldn't stay. After she packed her things in the loft. She headed out. As she walked down the streets, she was stopped by a voice-

"Katie!" The hooker turned to see Mimi, running after her. "Wait!" she called.

Katie put her hands on her hips.

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

Mimi stopped to catch her breath before speaking.

"You can't leave," Mimi said.

"Why? I'm a Gyspy Hooker...it's what I do."

"No, you see...Mark sent me after you," Mimi said.

Katie was beyond confussed.

"How do you know that?" Katie asked.

Mimi smiled.

"He keeps saying your name, and when I told him you left, he asked to see you."

Katie smirked. She knew men couldn't resist her...


	16. Love Will Heal In Time

**Chapter Sixteen: Love Will Heal in Time**

Mimi let Katie go into Mark's room. She also signaled Benny, Joanne and Michelle to leave. Michelle gave Katie a glare before she left..

"What's her problem?" Katie asked.

Mimi sighed.

"Her daughter's in a coma...she's just upset," Mimi said.

Katie watched Mimi leave. Once again, Mark and Katie were alone. She saw Mark quiely look at her; he noticed her shiny, purple leather pants, and her soft black, tang-top that exposed her bare stomach. It looked good on her olive skin. He smiled at her.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a woman before?" Katie asked, walking over and sitting down.

Mark looked at her play with her dark, long very curly hair.

"Bea-beauti-beautiful," Mark whispered.

Katie smiled.

"Thanks...I know I am," Katie said, proudly.

Mark used his fingers to point to his nightstand, next to the Hospital bed. Katie saw a cup of water. She pointed to it.

"Is this what you want?" She asked

Mark nodded. Katie gladly took the cup. Mark just opened his mouth. Katie smiled as she poured the water into Mark's mouth. She dripped a little, but made most of the water go down Mark's throat.

After a couple of moments, Mark cleared his throat and tried to speak again.

"Ka-Kat-Kat-ie..." Mark tried.

"Kay-tee," Katie pronounced for Mark.

"Ka-tie," Mark tried again.

"Kay...tee," Katie redid.

"Katie," Mark said.

Katie smiled, "You got it."

Mark smiled back.

"Thank...you," Mark said, in a very hoarse voice.

"For what?" Katie asked.

Mark cleared his throat again.

"You...saved...him," he said.

Katie laughed sarcastically.

"No...Roger did. I was just being the useless whore that I always am," Katie told.

Mark shook his head.

"You...wo-woke...me."

"With what? My touching tale?"

Mark cleared his throat again.

"It...was...beau-beautiful."

Katie made a half smile.

"It's my life. I don't usually like to talk about it. But I had to say something."

Mark smiled some more.

"Tell...me...mo-more."

Katie glared at the sick man.

"I'm not going to bore you."

"Please..."

Katie sighed.

"Alright...my mom was from Delaware and my dad was from Mexico-"

"K?"

"but yeah...anyways, they met...got married...had me...my first name is actually Catalina..."

"Th-That's...pre-pretty."

"Thanks...but my dad went back to Mexico after I was born and abandon my mom with me. She died when I was ten."

"Of what?"

Katie started getting emotional.

"I can't tell you...I can't tell anyone...I-I have to go..."

Katie got out of her seat, and ran to the door.

"Ka-Katie?" Mark tried to call.

Katie turned around, her hand on the door knob. "Yeah?"

"Are yo-you...com-coming...back?"

Katie shook her head.

"I don't know, Mark...I don't know..."

Katie ran out the door.

Mark sat there, staring at the door. Katie was a different person. She was raw, quick, hot-tempered, dangerous, and scary...He liked that...a lot...

* * *

Katie did come back. She didn't tell what happened to her mother, but she did continue to talk to Mark.

"Which do you like better: Catalina or Katie?" Katie asked.

"Katie...as a nickname," Mark told.

"Yeah...Catalina's too...fluffy," Katie laughed.

Mark enjoyed Katie's company. She was different in a good way.

"When...do I...leave?" Mark asked.

"Um...I'm not sure...I'll...I can go check," Katie said.

"Wait!" Mark called as she begun to get up.

"What?" Katie asked.

"C-Can...you take...me to...go see...Han-Hannah?" Mark asked.

"Mark...I uh...I don't think..you're ready," Katie said.

"Please?" Mark begged.

Katie sighed.

"Alright."

Katie, with helped from a nurse, wheeled Mark down to the room where Hannah was. She looked bad. Her body was covered in cuts, scars, and bruises. Her skin was stained by blood. She was lifeless. Katie noticed tears fall from Mark's eyes.

"Love will heal, Mark," Katie whispered in his ear.

* * *

It was Joanne and Benny's turn to watch Mark, and it was Katie's turn to watch...Maureen.

Katie slowly walked in, and looked at the sleeping diva. She didn't know what to think about Maureen. She was pretty, no doubt...but she understand her and Mark relationship. Unlucky for Katie, Maureen was awake.

"Katie?" Maureen said.

"Uh, yeah...that's me," Katie said.

"Thanks for taking care of Mark..." Maureen smiled


	17. Another Davis

**A/N: I don't even know why I'm continueing this...no one's going to read it:(**

**Ch. 17: Another Davis**

It was around midnight at the Raphael Medical Center. A couple of weeks ago, the Bohos encountered one of the worst situations they had ever been in. With Mike Webster stealing a car, hitting Mark, Mark losing his memory, Tommy boy trying to kill anyone in his path, taking Maureen and Laura hostage, the building collasping, Laura's death. Everything seemed always go down hill and not up. But Mark found a lost love: Michelle. And a daughter, Hannah. But Hannah was on life support and Michelle was engaged to a man who worked for Benny's father-in-law. Mark found a new friend in Katie Delgado, a hooker who was promised a better life by Roger. Maureen was recovering a broken leg and head injuries. And Roger was healing his outer and inner wounds. Everything would work out:

But, someone _has_ to leave...

"Excuse me, Mr. Davis?" Nurse Pasty opened Roger's door.

"What?" Roger asked, "It's late."

"I know, but someone's here to see you," she replied.

A face familar to only Roger (and Mark) came into the hospital room.

"Hey, Roger," the boy said.

"Leo? What are you doing here?" Roger asked, trying to sit up.

Leo was Roger's younger brother. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"I heard about what happened to you on the news. How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Been better. Have met anyone since you've been here?" Roger asked, wondering if Leo had met Mimi or someone.

"The only person I know here in New York besides you is Mark. I saw no one when I came up. Who else is there?" Leo replied.

"I, uh, I just, uh, have so much to tell you," Roger couldn't speak.

It had been two years since Roger and Leo had spoke to each other. The younger Davis had joined Roger in New York with his band. After Roger was taken in by Mark and April, Leo just wandered off. Roger, being on drugs, never knew what had become of his baby brother, until now...

"Is April around? I missed her," Leo asked.

"Um, Leo...I have so much to tell you. But I-"

"Shhh! Stop freaky out! You do that too much. Just take it easy," Leo laughed.

"Take it easy? I thought you were dead, Leo. You just...disapeared! Were have you been?" Roger demanded.

Leo smirked. That was his best habit.

"I've been _here_, Rog. I've been here in New York all this time. Where were you? On drugs, right?" Leo questioned his brother.

"Why did you come back now?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was hoping you'd be your old self again. Back when we were kids, you know? I really missed you. I miss April too. As for Mark, well...not much to say," Leo told, in almost a whisper.

"Why did you never like Mark? Mark adord you, Leo. Always wanted to spend time with you," Roger told back.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"He's not much older than me. Besides, I don't know what he saw in me. He bugged me. He still does," Leo said.

Roger laid his head back down on his pillow.

"He's different now, Leo. He's changed since my druggie days. We all have. I can tell even...you have. You're a lot more soft spoken than I remember. What happened to you? Where have you been?" Roger tried to get some more answers out of Leo Davis.

"I was living in Brooklyn. Got a place with a man named French. He was cool guy! I got a job as a photographer for the New York Times. I met this girl. Well, we're broke up now. But, these were the best two years of my life. But, I damn missed my big brother!" Leo told, almost laughing.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" Roger asked.

Leo sighed and walked around the bed to the window.

"I thought you didn't need me anymore. Growing up, all you and me had was each other. Dad was a drunk who never worked and Mom worked three jobs. Remember? One at night, one in the morning and one in the evening. We barely saw her," Leo was remembering out loud for Roger to hear.

"I know, I remember. I knew Mom took all those jobs at once, not because we were struggling money wise, but because she knew Dad was hurting us. His yells, his hands...his belt. He was especially hurting you the most with his belt," Roger remember too out loud.

"I wasn't as strong as you. You could get away. I couldn't. We'd both run and you would get away. But I couldn't. Dad would always catch me," Leo responded.

"Leo...I'm so so sorry," Roger said, feeling tears run down his eyes. He remembered Leo running and yelling, _Roger! Wait for me! Roger, help! Help me! Roger!_

"So, back to your original question, I felt you didn't need me anymore. You had April, Benny...and Mark. I felt left out. Even though it made me sad, I knew this was my chance to break free. So, I did. And now, I'm back...if you'll have me," Leo finished.

Roger, with tears falling down his face, sat up and opened his arms.

"Oh, God! Leo!" Roger cried. Leo walked over to Roger and hugged him. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

"It's ok. We're going to make things right," Leo said.

After a few moments of embracing, Leo let go of Roger.

"Well, I heard Mark was here...I'm gonna go say Hi," Leo told Roger, heading for the door.

"Ok, yeah! He'll be excited to see you!" Roger agreed.

A few minutes after Leo left, Mimi walked in.

"Roger? Have you been crying?" Mimi asked.

* * *

Leo slowly opened the door to Mark's room. He saw the filmmaker just lay there. To Leo, Mark was a rival. He thought Mark was too perfect to be even considered a Human. To Mark, Leo was another brother. Mark loved Leo as much as he loved Roger. Mark's memories of Leo returned within time. Mark would be very happy to see Leo again.

Mark woke up to the sound of Leo shutting the door behind him as he walked in.

Mark's blue, tried eyes looked up, "Leo Davis...?"

"Hello...Mark Cohen..." Leo smiled.

**Maybe TBC...**


	18. My Life is a Worth a Damn

**A/N: I might have to start a new story! I SO many ideas now!!! Also Leo is the _only_ non-Rent character I made _all_ on my own! **

"Leo Davis? Wha? Ho? I, you..." Mark was speechless.

"It's fine, Mark. You look like shit, man!" Leo laughed.

"Yeah, I know. You look...great," Mark said.

"Yeah, thanks. I just turned eighteen," Leo told.

"Wow, you can finally see an R rated movie by yourself!" Mark told.

"Roger told me you've changed...film man, you haven't changed a bit," Leo laughed.

"Roger? You've seen Roger?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I just came from there. He seemed a little...off. Says he has a lot to tell me," Leo explained.

"Leo, he has AIDS," Mark said.

"I figured that. I tested for HIV too. Luckily, I'm negetive," Leo told.

"You tested for HIV? You're just a kid, Leo," Mark sounded concerned.

"I haven't been a kid since I was four, Cohen. You're what? Twenty-five?" Leo asked.

"Twenty-two," Mark told.

"You're _just_ old enough to drink!" Leo said.

Both Mark and Leo laughed. Leo just leaned against the door.

"Have you met Mimi?" Mark asked.

"Who's Mimi?" Leo asked.

Mark realized that Leo hadn't met Mimi yet.

"She's Roger's girlfriend. I think they're thinking about getting married," Mark told.

Leo's eyes opened wide.

"Where's April? When did _Mimi_ come along?" Leo was very confused.

"Oh, God. Don't we have a story for you," Mark sighed.

"Stor-what story?" Leo questioned.

Suddenly the door sprang open, nearly pushing Leo to the ground.

Benny, Joanne and Michelle came in.

"Mark! Hannah needs you!" Michelle cried.

"Hannah?" Mark asked.

"She needs a tranplant!" Joanne cried.

"What kind of transplant?" Leo asked.

"Who are you?" Joanne asked.

"Leo Davis..." Benny reconized him.

"In the flesh...what transplant?" Leo asked again.

"Boner transplant. We need to test Mark...and we'll get Michelle, than Maureen, Roger, Katie-" Benny named, but was cut off

"Me?" Leo offered

Everyone looked at Leo.

"We don't know you," Joanne smirked.

"I'm Roger's brother. Besides, you can't test him...he's HIV positive," Leo reminded them.

"Fuck that's right," Benny said. "Are you?"

"Hell no!" Leo laughed.

"Ok...Mark will you get tested?" Joanne asked.

"Hannah's my..._daughte_r. Of course I will," Mark agreed.

Joanne, Benny and Michelle nodded and all left quitely. Mark looked at Leo.

"Leo, you won't donate books or blood...let alone a boner. What are you up to, kid?" Mark asked, crossing his arms.

"Look, Mark. You and I have been on the opposite side of the train tracks for years and...I'd like a _fresh_ start," Leo explained.

"You're up to something, Leonardo Davis. You don't fool me," Mark said.

"Oh, really..." Leo said, teasingly.

"Really. That's _my_ daughter! Please, Leo...don't be playing any games. I'm begging you! Please..." Mark begged.

"Okay! Jesus, Marky! I'm just trying to be nice!" Leo said.

"Promise?" Mark wanted a clear answer.

"I swear on _my life_," Leo said, crossing his heart.

"Thank you, Leo, thank you!" Mark was better now.

Leo smiled and looked at the door.

"I'm gonna go get a Pepsi. Want one?" Leo offered.

"Uh, yeah, sure...that sounds good," Mark accepted.

Leo smiled and left the room. He smiled as he walked down the hall...

"Like _my life_ is worth a damn..." Leo whispered to himself....reflecting on his lie.

**TBC**


	19. Blackmail Is A Killer

**

* * *

**

**A/N: More drama...sorry! I'm be away from a computer for a week so I won't be able to update for a while. Thought this might keep you guys/gals busy for a while!! If wasn't going to be gone, I wouldn't updated this quickly. I'll update another chapter in a week..maybe! **

**Chapter 19: Blackmail Is A Killer**

Hannah was dying. She needed a bone transplant. Otherwise, the weak bone would give out, and Hannah would internally bleed to death. Maureen, Joanne, Katie and Benny were not matched. Roger, Collins and Mimi couldn't be tested because of their HIV. Only ones left was Mark, Michelle and Leo. Only _one_ would be a match.

"I'm sorry, but neither you or Michelle Valdez are matches," Dr. Quinn told Mark and his friends.

"God, damn it!" Mark yelled.

Roger put his hand on Mark's shoulders to calm him down.

"Now what? Roger asked the doctor.

"Now, I'll give you Leo's results," Dr. Quinn said.

Everyone stared at Leo. Dr. Quinn opened the folder. And smiled.

"Leo Davis..you _are_ a match!" Dr. Quinn told.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The stranger would save little Hannah Cohen's life.

"I'll let you guys talk while I plan the surgery date, okay?" Dr. Quinn said happily.

Right before Quinn left, Leo spoke.

"Wait on that a minute there, Doc...I want a chat with Markie for a minute," Leo said.

Dr. Quinn looked at everyone who were as confused as he was. But, they all **left**...Mark and Leo were alone...

"So, you're daughter needs me, huh?" Leo asked, making sure the door was closed.

"Yes, you're going through with it, right?" Mark asked.

Leo smiled and laughed.

"Maybe...maybe _not_," Leo teased.

Mark's joy faded away.

"What do you mean? She's dying, Leo! Will you help her?" Mark was worried now.

"No..I won't," Leo said and smiled.

Mark's fury was growing uncontrollably. Leo always had temper...but letting an innocent child die? That was beyond a lose temper.

"Why the fuck not?" Mark yelled.

"Let me finished, Steven Spielberg!" Leo laughed.

Mark just frowned and listened.

"I won't...for a price. I will give my beloved bone...for a small price," Leo told.

"We have no money, smart one," Mark said.

"Did I say I wanted money?" Leo asked.

"You said _price_," Mark told back.

"If you'd let me fucking finish..." Leo tried to say.

"Alight, what?" Mark asked.

"I want _you_...to _kill_..._Roger_," Leo confessed.

Mark's eyes almost popped out of his head. His blood rushed cold. He had never hated Leo so much. At one time, he loved Leo just as much as Roger.

"What? How yo? Roger's your _brother_? He's my _best_ friend. We-_gulp-_you, what?" Mark was beyond confused.

"It's simple Mark...you find a way for Roger to die...and I give Hannah my bone. And we're all happy!" Leo told.

Mark rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"You're forgetting one thing...that's _murder_ you're talking about, Leo..._murder_," Mark tried to explain.

"Or maybe an _accident_...set up by _you_...you're still a _good_ boy, right? No one will ever know!" Leo told assuringly.

Mark felt sweat run down his face. He was so angry. So mad. Anger running through his body...

"Leo, I'm telling Roger want you want...he'll _hate_ you," Mark said.

Mark tried to leave, but Leo blocked his path.

"If you tell Roger, no bone for Hannah. And she's running out of time, Mark. Are _really_ willing to risk it?" Leo asked, teasingly.

Mark's breath went heavy. He wanted to punch a wall. Actually, he wanted to punch Leo. He didn't know what to do. He was speechless.

"I'll give you until tomorrow night. If you don't confine until then...I'll be _gone_... for good..."Leo told.

Mark was stiff and frozen. He watched Leo joyfully leave the room. Long after Leo left, Mark still stood there.

Mark Cohen had a difficult choice to make. His blooded daughter he never knew...or his best friend who he saved...

**TBC...**


	20. Hard Times Make You Stronger

**Ch.20: Hard Times Make you Tougher**

Mark sat with sleeping Roger. He stroaked Roger's hair with his hand. It was so hard. How do you choose between your best friend and your daughter? Do you risk not finding another doner? Mark shook his head. He had until tomorrow. But tomorrow would come sooner than he thought.

The door opened. Mark heard it and turned his head to it.

Katie walked in, with a bag in her hands.

"Hey, Mark!" Katie said, smiling.

"Oh, hey," Mark said, stratching the back of his head. He was afraid it was Leo. "What's the bag for?"

"Uh, that's why I'm here. I'm leaving _now_," Katie said.

Mark got up from his chair and put his hands in his pocket.

"Why? Why are you leaving?" Mark asked.

"I just need...need an escape. You guys' been really nice to me and all...but I need to make things right with my family in Texas," Katie told.

Mark sighed. It was sad seeing Katie leave. She was the reason he wasn't in a coma.

"Come here," Mark said, opening his arms.

Mark and Katie shared a nice, farewell hug. Another friend was leaving.

Another friend was leaving. Another goodbye had to be said. Anoth day would be gone.

"Goodbye, Katie," Mark said, feeling a tear leave his eye.

Katie smiled and kissed his cheek.

"This isn't a goodbye. This a...see you around soon," Katie told, patting Mark's shoulder.

Mark stood, watching Katie walk out the door. In a flash, Katie Delgado was _gone_ for good...

* * *

"You are adorable!" Maureen said, flirting with her nurse.

"Miss. Johnson, please...I need to give you your medication," the young nurse said.

"What's your name again?" Maureen asked.

"It's Nurse Amurao," the nurse said.

"What's your first name?" Maureen asked, still flirting.

"Dalisay," Nurse Amurao answered.

"B-E-A-utfiul!" Maureen cheered.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Mark and Joanne entered.

"Maureen!" Joanne yelled, seeing Maureen touching the nurse's hand.

"What, Pookie? We were just talking! This Dalisay Amurao, my burse!" Maureen exclaimed.

"I think you mean _nurse_," Mark corrected.

Nurse Amurao walked over to Mark

"She's dopped up. It's the medication," Nurse Amurao told.

"Great...just great. A flirty dope, that's what I get," Joanne sighed, putting her hands on her hips

Suddenly, a beeper went off. It was from Nurse Amurao.

"You do have...HIV?" Mark asked, remembering that Mimi and Roger had beepers to remember their AZTs.

"No, it's just my lunch break," Nurse Amurao asked, "Can one of you stay with Maureen?"

"I will...she's my girlfriend after all," Joanne sighed.

Nurse Amurao smiled and left the room. Mark, feeling pretty hungry himself, decided to head down too.

* * *

Mark went down to the Cafeteria. He grabbed a Hamburger, fries, water and Reeses. He walked into the sitting area. There was no one there. Only a few people, along with Nurse Amurao. Mark went over to her.

"Hey!" Mark said as he approched her.

Nurse Amurao was reading _Gone with the Wind_ by Margaret Mitchell.

"Oh, hi there," Nurse Amurao said back.

"Can I sit with you? You look lonely," Mark offered.

"Sure," Nurse Amurao agreed.

Mark sat his tray down and sat at the table that was sat the window.

"I'm Mark Cohen. I'm Maureen's-"

"Ex-boyfriend," Nurse Amurao answered.

"And you are..." Mark was interested, which made the young nurse laugh.

"I'm Dalisay Amurao," she answered.

"That's different...are you American?" Mark asked.

"Filipino American," Dalisay told.

"How..." Dalisay was impressed.

"What about you?" Dalisay asked, biting into an apple.

"I'm Jewish. Mostly German, Italian and Irish descent, according to my mom," Mark answered.

"Sweet!" Dalisay said.

After eating together, Dalisay had to get back to work.

"It was nice eating with you," Dalisay told.

"Yeah, you to. Can we do it _again_ sometime?" Mark asked.

"I guess so. I have to go. Bye Mark," Dalisay said.

As Mark walked back to Roger's room, he saw Leo standing there.

"Who's the pretty Filipina?" Leo asked, teasingly.

"Stay. Away. From Her," Mark warned.

"God damn, you just met her! Chill dude, I don't go for..._dark meat_," Leo laughed.

Mark lost it. He grabbed Leo by the neck collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Damn, Markie! What the hell?" Leo practically yelled.

"I hate your guts! I've been through hell and you're _not_ making me re-live it...you hear me?" Mark yelled, slamming Leo harder.

"Wow...Roger's right. You _have_ changed," Leo said, amazed.

Mark dropped Leo and went into Roger's room.

Roger was awake.

"Mark? What happened out there?" Roger asked.

"Nothing...nothing at all..."

**TBC...**


End file.
